


Twin Weekends

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: "I am the Saiyan known as Arlic, I am cataloging this as a last testament to my life if you have come across this, that means I have perished." A young Saiyan with long black hair said into a recorder. "Brother! Are you recording that stupid tape again?"





	1. Brothers, Say Goodbye. The Parting of the Ways.

"I am the Saiyan known as Arlic, I am cataloging this as a last testament to my life if you have come across this, that means I have perished." A young Saiyan with long black hair said into a recorder.

"Brother! Are you recording that stupid tape again?!" a gruff voice yelled as another Saiyan with long black hair that hung free swung up to the bunk above him. The two Saiyans were fraternal twins, with Arlic taking after their mother in both physical and mental traits, with some of the only similarities being the hair color and length.

"Raditz… If we die, then who will carry on our legacy? Hopefully, this tape will give some insight into what Freeza Force soldiers were like in the past." Arlic explained as Raditz smirked.

"If you had one wish… what would you wish for?" Arlic asked his brother.

"I… I just want… I want one more day with Mother and Father, you want one too." Raditz sighed.

Arlic and Raditz were both ten.

Six years later…

"Arlic! Arlic! Stay with me!" Raditz yelled, cradling his gentle and quiet brother as he had been beaten up by Vegeta.

"Feh, there was no challenge to that 'battle' If you could even call it that…" Vegeta scoffed.

Raditz looked into Arlic's eyes, he had an x-shaped slash on his face.

"You'll… look like Father…" Raditz tried to comfort Arlic as the 'younger' Saiyan cried.

"C'mon Raditz! Let me execute him! He's dead weight!" Vegeta huffed.

Raditz pulled Arlic closer to his chest, "NO! I-I made a promise!" he yelled, his aura flaring. Vegeta backed up as Raditz glared at him.

Nappa ran up to Vegeta, pushing past him and flaring up his own aura as Arlic weakly batted at Raditz with his tail.

"Raditz… one day, when we get old enough, let's shove Vegeta's face into the dirt!" Arlic vowed.

Soon enough, Arlic was placed into a healing tank.

* * *

 

"Do you like the name Raditz?" A rough voice asked.

"I like Arlic for the little one, though…" A woman's voice said.

"Mmm… Arlic and Raditz… I like 'em." The man said, smirking.

The woman and the man held their hands up to the glass.

"I hope that Raditz protects his little brother…" The woman sighed.

"C'mon Gine, if either one of them is like you…" The man said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"They'll never, ever be like me." The man said, kissing Gine on the cheek.

"I gotta go, see ya later, Gine." The man said, smirking.

"Be safe, Bardock!" Gine warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Bardock huffed, waving.

(Five years later…)

Gine watched as the pod containing Raditz left the planet.

"Seriously, why is she bringing her brat along? His hair will get in the cooking…" one of her coworkers huffed, glancing at the gentle copy of Raditz.

"Come along, Arlic, time to show you what Mommy does for the warriors!" Gine said, pulling her little sprig along behind her.

"Yay! I'mma cook for Daddy!" Arlic cheered. His excitement reaching peak levels as Gine tied her son's hair back.

"Yeah, he'll be back from his mission soon!" Gine announced.

"First, we have to wash our hands, we don't want anybody sick now, do we?" Gine instructed as Arlic shook his head no, the little five-year-old's smile brightened up a lot of the coworkers.

"Aw, looks like little Arlic's quite the little charmer…" One of them, a woman by the name of Gulah cooed at him. She had bright blonde hair and dazzling brown eyes.

Arlic got bashful, busying himself by distributing the meat to the other cooks.

"Aren't you just the most adorable thing?"

"What a cutie!"

"Yeah, he's so adorable! Gine, he's your first-born, right?" another Saiyan woman by the name of Duri asked. She was elderly and kindly, her gray hair cropped short.

"Mmm hmm! I had twins! Raditz is out on his first mission!" Gine cheered as she steered Arlic out of the way of the others.

"Sorry! S'cuse me!" A rough female voice yelled, bustling back to Gine with her belly swollen with child. Her hair was a blazing red as her eyes were a deep black.

"Huh? Daya?" Gine asked.

"Hey there, Gine! That little guy yours?" Daya asked, smiling down at Arlic as he smiled back up.

"Why's your tummy so big?" Arlic asked.

Daya smirked, "Cause I'm a noble, Nobles can have natural little'uns!" she explained.

"So… you gotta baby in there? Hello!" Arlic called happily, smiling and waving at her stomach.

"Miss Daya's a warrior, one of our finest marksmen!" Gine introduced.

"Yer damn right!" Daya laughed.

Arlic gasped in shock.

"Oops, sorry kiddo!" Daya apologized.

Arlic smiled as he carried a plate to some of the more tired warriors.

"Whoever heard of a male cook?"

"I hear the kid's a member of House Bardock…"

"THAT Bardock?! The one who challenged the King himself?!"

"That's just a rumor."

"Hey everyone! Here's your food!" Arlic cheered.

He saw a man in a set of battle armor with a resplendent cloak sitting at the royal table, a woman with blazing red hair with a nasty scar on her face sitting next to him. His auburn hair was flame-like, and he had a goatee on his face.

He was King Vegeta the Third, the greatest king of his time.

Arlic scampered carefully towards the table, holding the plate.

"Ah, finally." King Vegeta huffed, seeing Arlic set the plate on the table.

"Here y-you are, King Vegeta, Queen Ayote," Arlic said, bowing.

"Hold, boy," King Vegeta ordered, holding a scout scope in his hand.

Arlic flinched as King Vegeta scanned him.

*Vi Vi VEEP!*

"Hm, what are you doing among these cooks, boy? Your battle power is around 300… you should be conquering planets..." King Vegeta commented.

"Hey, step off." A rough, male voice said, footsteps heralded his coming.

It was Bardock, back from a successful pick-up with Raditz in tow.

"Daddy! Raditz!" Arlic called, running towards them.

Raditz looked at his brother, ruffling his hair as Bardock stepped up to Vegeta.

"Arlic loves peace, he's the exact opposite of a warrior! He's more than that… Both of my sons are more than that. Raditz made PEACE with the people on his planet, brokering a deal that he'd leave them alone… I'm glad that they're more like their mother rather than me!" Bardock yelled, getting up in King Vegeta's face.

"Feh, My oldest son is more of a Saiyan than either one of your simpering squans, I exiled my younger son to Jamdo, where he will be of no consequence." King Vegeta bragged.

Ayote stood up abruptly, running from the table.

"As punishment, Bardock, I will transfer your sons to my son's security detail effective immediately." King Vegeta said, motioning for Nappa, his son's bodyguard to advance towards the two brothers.

Arlic ran from them to the arms of his mother.

"Mommy! Please! Don't let them take me!" He sobbed, Gine wrapped her arms tightly around her younger son, she didn't want to lose them.

Bardock watched as Raditz was swept aside as Nappa walked towards Gine and Arlic.

'What can I do? My sons… my wife… I can't save any of you…' he thought.

Arlic held on to Gine with all of his might, "Mommy! Don't let me go! Mommy please!" He yelled, tears stinging his eyes as he looked up to his almost mirror image. Seeing her tears, Arlic cried harder.

Nappa knelt down to the kid's level, "Hey…" He tried.

Gine let out a warning growl, protectively winding her tail around Arlic's shoulders.

'Do something, Bardock!' she seemed to demand.

'I… can't.' he looked defeated as Gine still embraced their son as he cried.

Nappa was getting frustrated, he could tell just by his body language alone.

"C'mon bitch, let me have 'im!" Nappa growled.

"Never!" Gine shot back.

Then… the unthinkable happened, Nappa grabbed Gine with one arm and threw her to the ground, then forcefully grabbed Arlic.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!" Arlic screamed as Raditz had enough, he shot forwards, grabbing Arlic and holding him close.

"Your majesty! Please allow us a goodbye!" Raditz requested as King Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes as Gine and Bardock rushed forwards.

"Mommy! Daddy! You can't just let them take us! You didn't even help Mommy when that bad man hit her!" Arlic yelled.

"Arlic… please, try to understand…" Bardock tried to rationalize.

"No! Bardock! He's only five! They're BOTH five! Raditz is more of a warrior than Arlic!" Gine screamed.

"LISTEN!" Bardock thundered.

Arlic cried, really really hard, "D-daddy… how c-could…" He sobbed, punching his father in the chest.

"How could… How could... How could you let them do that?" Arlic yelled, on the edge of an emotional outburst.

"I HATE YOU!" Arlic screamed, his dark eyes burning with a bright fire, he stared at his father.

King Vegeta guffawed at the show playing out in front of him.

Gine glared at Bardock, "This is all on you, Bardock." She growled, holding her side.

"Gine…" Bardock sighed.

"No! I won't be swayed by you anymore!" Gine yelled.

The Saiyan mother knelt down to her children.

"Raditz, promise me that you'll keep Arlic safe," Gine commanded.

"Yes mother, I will," Raditz said.

She turned to Arlic, who jumped into her arms.

"You have to stay strong, Arlic," Gine said.

"M-mommy?" Arlic whimpered.

"Yes, love?" she asked.

"Promise us we'll see you again!" He demanded.

"I promise!" Gine said.

She looked up to Bardock who soon knelt.

"My sons, you have to stay strong, show that stuck-up prince why the name of House Bardock still stays strong. Arlic… keep that gentleness, keep that kindness. Raditz, show your intelligence, show your own strength. I expect to see you boys on top, alright?" Bardock said, grinning.

As the two brothers got up and walked over to Nappa, Bardock could see that Arlic had looked back as Gine ran forward, giving him a cutting knife in its sheath.

As the two Saiyans watched their pride and joys fly away, Gine sobbed against Bardock's shoulder.

Bardock felt tears of his own, 'Arlic… Raditz… I'm sorry.'

Arlic banged against the larger Saiyan's shoulder, "Put me down! Let me go!" He demanded.

Nappa put Arlic down, kneeling, "Look, I wish I could bring you two back to General Bardock, but I can't. No one defies the king's orders and lives. That's what happened to my family, all of them died because they wouldn't hand me over. It's just life, Arlic." Nappa soothed, smirking.

"B-but... what about Kakarot?" He asked.

Raditz steered him away, "He'll be fine, let's go get our armor, okay?"

Arlic reluctantly followed, clutching his knife.

* * *

"Bardock, hey Bardock!" A man with a scar on his head named Leek prodded his shoulder.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Whaddya think this 'return home' order is?" Leek continued.

"Dunno, but all I need to say is that I'm happy my kids are far, far away from here… I can't help but shake the feeling something's wrong…" Bardock sighed.

"Like what?" Leek inquired, bringing the ship in.

"Like any minute Freeza's gonna decide to wipe us out…" Bardock huffed.

"Y-you really think he's gonna do that?!" Leek stammered as Bardock jumped out of the ship.

"He's been asking around about the Super Saiyan, or rather… his men are. About that crazy legend…" Bardock muttered, going back towards the kitchens to check on Gine.

"Hey, Bardock! Good to see you!"

"Bardock, lookin' good, man!"

Bardock waved to his neighbors, ducking into his house.

Gine was slicing up meat halfheartedly. She missed both of her boys.

Her third was resting in a birthing capsule, she didn't want to lose him too.

"Hey Gine, what's up with Kakarot?" Bardock queried as the woman turned around. She sent a weak smile his way.

"Come see," Gine said, brightening up as she led her mate back to the birthing pod.

"Kinda on the small side, isn't he?" Bardock commented.

"But he does look like you! You can't mistake that!" Gine giggled a bit.

"Yeah…" Bardock sighed.

"I called Arlic today," Gine commented.

"Really? How is he?" Bardock asked.

"He's Lord Freeza's personal assistant after he showed that he couldn't really be in combat. He can still fight well, though." Gine explained, smiling.

"So he should be getting surface leave, right?" Bardock asked.

"He said he's not allowed to, something about being at Freeza's beck and call." Gine scoffed haughtily.

He took a deep breath, "When night falls, I'm going to get you both off of this planet. I'll steal a pod, and you'll go to a place where Kakarot will grow up in peace." he instructed.

"Bardock-" Gine started before a hand raised up for silence.

"I couldn't save Raditz or Arlic, but I can save you two," Bardock growled.

"Since when did you care? You didn't even try to help Arlic! Or me! He was crying, begging for you and me to never let him go, and now you just want me to roll over? I want us to be a complete family, Bardock! You, me, Raditz, Kakarot, and… Arlic." That's when Gine's composure broke, she started to cry.

"Gods… Arlic looked just like me… at that moment, where they were forcing him out of my arms, and you didn't do anything! You just… just… stood there!" Gine spat. Bardock grabbed his wife's hands, anger in his black eyes.

"Gods dammit, Gine! I'm trying to do something right for once in my godsdammed life! I was as torn up like you when I saw Arlic cry! I was so powerless, so, please! Please let me do this for you! I love you two more than anything else in my life! I love you so much!" Bardock yelled, kissing Gine on the lips when he was done.

"Let's go," Bardock said.

The pod was filled with sobs as Bardock carried it to a clear spot.

"So… this is goodbye…" Gine sighed.

"Heh, yeah." Bardock snorted.

"What if you're wrong?" Gine asked.

"Then I'll desert! I'll come to you both and live with you two, then we can just tell Raditz and Arlic and we can be a family again!" Bardock huffed as he opened the pod.

Gine situated herself in the pod as Kakarot watched his father close the pod.

"DAH!" He cried.

"Gine… Kakarot… I love you both so much," Bardock said, touching his forehead to the glass, with Gine doing the same.

The pod rose into the sky, as it blasted off, she noticed that a whole division of Saiyans led by the king and Bardock faced off against Freeza.

Gine covered Kakarot's eyes as the ship blasted into hyperspace.

Not until she saw the planet get obliterated.

"BARDOCK!" Gine screamed in anguish.

Arlic went weak in the knees, seeing his home being obliterated, "FATHER! MOTHER! NO!" He screamed, tears lancing down his cheeks. He thrashed and fought his way to the front viewport, turning on his scouter and scanning desperately for any trace of his parent's energies.

It beeped softly, not finding any energies.

"No..." He whimpered.

Raditz's scouter rang with Arlic's personal unconnected scouter number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Raditz! It's Planet Vegeta... it's gone!" Arlic bawled.

"What?! Does that mean..." Raditz huffed.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad... they're dead. I saw the explosion." Arlic sniffed.

Arlic heard the low beep of the healing tank completing its function. The tank opened as he shook the fluid from his body. The doctor, a kindly alien named Oro, helped Arlic out of the tank.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't get rid of the scar…" Oro apologized.

"Don't worry! Everyone has scars… It's ironic, Oro, my father had the same scar in the same place…" Arlic sighed, putting on his armor.

Vegeta had always beaten him up… Nappa always laughed… and Radtiz… was Raditz. Still protecting him. Arlic was bad at fighting, bad at cooking… something his mother loved…

He missed them. His parents must've been worried sick. At least his mother would've. She used to call him every other day, and he'd been happy, in fact, they both were. He and his brother loved to train together, he'd also suffer through the meals Arlic cooked.

Raditz had given him a little trinket he collected from the Bazaar in the middle of the Royal City when he came back with father. It was a red hairband that he tied his hair back with. The hairband was similar to the one his father had around his forehead.

Little did the brothers know that their little brother and mother were alive and well.


	2. Earth.

"This is for Father! For Mother! For Raditz!" Arlic yelled, training in max gravity through the night. By morning, he had passed out, going through the primal cycles of Saiyan training. He had come out at about 13,000. He saw Vegeta coming towards the room as he hurriedly rushed out of there, which was about five seconds out.

Raditz had never seen his brother so fired up, "What's got you so excited?" he asked.

"I did some secret training! Apparently, there's a secret gravity room on the base!" Arlic squealed, smiling widely.

Raditz scanned Arlic's power level, "13,000… too bad I'm at 21,000…" he sighed.

"Aw… I really wanna be stronger than you…" Arlic huffed.

"Hey, you'll get there eventually." Raditz encouraged.

"I'm going on a pick-up mission, wanna come with?" Raditz asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Arlic cheered.

Oro smiled at Arlic.

"Good luck, Sir Arlic, Sir Raditz," Oro said.

"Yes, thank you," Arlic said.

Raditz just nodded.

The two pods launched off from the base, their heading was a beautiful blue, green, and white pearl of life, one of the only spheres of life in their neck of the Universe. On the planet, there were two Saiyans…

Gine had accidentally escaped with Kakarot, while she wanted peace, but trouble always seemed to find them…

The Saiyan female had sensed her youngest son flying towards the place they were all at, a small abode known as Kame House.

'There's another power with him… a little one!' Gine thought excitedly, running outside to greet him.

Kakarot flew in on the Nimbus, his son, a little boy in an odd gi and a low red hat clung on to his leg.

All of the Earth's special defenders gathered to welcome their friend.

"HEY GUYS!" Kakarot yelled down to them, landing on the ground.

"Hey, Goku!" A bald man in an orange gi greeted, he had no nose, and six dots on his forehead.

"Hey there, Krillin!" Goku greeted.

Now, Gine was a grandmother, learning that her Grandson was named after the man who helped raise Kakarot was not much of a surprise.

His name was Gohan.

Meanwhile… Raditz and Arlic landed on a beach, startling the beachgoers from their reveries.

"Ahh! Take a breath of this air! Man, it's way better than the air on Freeza's Base!" Arlic laughed.

Raditz smirked, booting up his scouter and scanning for the highest power level.

"Huh… it's on a little island not too far from here…" He muttered, flying towards it slowly, with Arlic following.

"Race you!" Arlic challenged.

"Oh no, you don't!" Raditz snapped, flying after him.

"Do you guys feel those powers?" Krillin asked.

"Wait! Don't do anything! I know these powers!" Gine yelled, seeing two specks in the distance.

Two men with long black hair touched down on the sand, one of them had an x-shaped scar on his cheek, with his hair being tied back, he looked like a male version of Gine herself.

The other one's features were more angular and sharp, they were at an equal height.

"Haha! Beat that, Raditz!" The one with the ponytail laughed.

"No fair! You trained, Arlic!" Raditz argued.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Gine walked up to the two of them.

"My boys." She said, getting their attention.

"This can't be…." Raditz breathed.

Raditz was dumbfounded as Arlic couldn't take it anymore.

"MOM!" Arlic yelled, almost tackling her in his joy.

He buried his face into her hair, smelling her scent.

Gine hugged her mirror image tightly, her hand brushing over his scar.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"Prince Veg-"

"What? Who's that, Ma?" Kakarot asked, interrupting him.

"Oh! Kakarot, these are your older brothers, Arlic and Raditz!" Gine introduced as Kakarot ran forward.

"Wow! You guys are REALLY strong!" Kakarot exclaimed as Raditz covered the mic in his scouter.

"Yeah, I know how to sense power levels without a scouter, while Raditz here can't," Arlic explained.

"I just keep my scouter around for communication," Arlic explained.

Raditz and Gine had a small moment, "Thank you for protecting your brother for me," she said.

"You're welcome, Mother," Raditz said.

"At least one of us will have to go back to Freeza..." Arlic sighed.

"I'll go!" Raditz volunteered with no hesitation.

Arlic watched as his brother flew away without a word.

"Well then, the other two Saiyans heard everything... they'll probably want to hunt him down." Arlic sighed.

Gine giggled, "Raditz can handle himself, It'll probably take the Saiyans a year at most to get here."

"Yeah, Freeza's kind of frugal... he almost never upgrades his ships," Arlic commented as Gohan toddled over to him.

"You look like Gramma!" He called, looking up at his uncle.

"Heh, My name's Arlic!" Arlic introduced, sweeping the kid up into his arms and airplaning him.

"Shoo do do do! HERE COMES THE DRAGON! ROAR!" Arlic yelled as he and Kakarot ran around with Gohan in tow.

Everything would be fine for another year.

* * *

Arlic and Gine stared at each other, neither one of them had any words to say.

"So… did you keep the knife I gave to you?" Gine asked.

"Lost it on Raxus Omega." Arlic sighed.

Arlic's composure started to fray, "How could you not just tell us where you were?! We would've dropped everything to escape!" He snapped.

Gine's expression was stern, "They could track you with your scouters… You would've been a…" she faltered.

"So that's it! Raditz and I were just a liability to you and your precious little Kakarot!" Arlic raved, angrily crushing his scouter.

"Arlic…" Gine sighed.

"NO! All of this time and you can't even say that you missed us! I had to do unspeakable things with Vegeta and Nappa! They forced me to do things I didn't want to!" Arlic continued.

"ARLIC!" Gine thundered.

Arlic didn't stop, "You know what?! Have a good life, Mother! You always liked Kakarot…" he ended with a heavy sigh, passing by the aforementioned Kakarot and his little son.

He flew away, a stranger in a new world that he never been to.

"Where's my damn pod?! I knew I… shit…" Arlic huffed, realizing that Raditz probably said he was dead and blew it up.

Arlic growled to himself, passing by a clothing store.

'I gotta blend in… I can't just… ooh!' Arlic thought, seeing a woman with dark blue hair in sloping curls walk into the store, sneezing.

*Ka-chak!* there was a handgun in the previously dark blue haired woman's hand, her hair now blonde.

'Hel-lo! Wow! Women on this planet are interesting…' Arlic thought, watching as the shopkeep practically threw some money at her.

The woman picked it up and pocketed it all, leaving the store with a smug smile on her face.

Arlic started to follow her as she glanced warily around.

"Whaddya starin' at?" She drawled, pulling out her weapon.

Arlic thought to fight was a way of greeting, "C'mon, put your fists up!" He challenged.

The woman ignored him as she walked away, holding her gun up the whole time.

Arlic sighed heavily as the clerk ran out, "Help! She took a lot of money! I'll give you anything, strange armored man!" the man yelled.

Arlic simply nodded and charged after the woman, his ki enveloping him.

The woman didn't even see Arlic coming until she smacked into a wall of flesh.

"Huh? What the-" The woman gasped as Arlic gently grasped her arm.

"Hey, that money doesn't belong to you, and I don't like hurtin' ladies." Arlic greeted.

In all of her years on this planet, Launch had never seen such a handsome man before, his gentle hold on her was firm, and he genuinely looked like he didn't want to hurt either side of her. She brought the gun up anyway if her hunch was correct…

*Bang!*

'He… caught the bullet?!' Launch thought, panicked.

Arlic glanced at the bullet between his thumb and index finger.

"Not bad, it only stung a little bit," he said, smiling, his onyx eyes catching and holding her attention long enough for him to grab the money in her pockets.

"See ya later, sweetheart." Arlic crooned, walking away with the money clenched in his hands.

Arlic thought back to when he was in the Freeza Force, the armor he wore now squeezing him and asphyxiating him, he had fought and almost died for so little in the end. He was a stranger on a planet he didn't know.

He had run away from his own mother and his own brother, now he's trying to at least blend in with everyone else. He put the money back on the counter of the store, seeing a set of clothes that interested him, there was a simple white shirt with bleached blue jeans and a short cut, black jacket.

He picked them up, using a small ki blast to burn a perfect hole in the jeans.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, I'm just making room for my tail," Arlic assured the clerk, who stared at the young Saiyan with a surprised expression.

Arlic went into the fitting room and put on the new duds, leaving soon after and flying away after, his armor in his arms.

Gine sighed, knowing that Arlic wouldn't take well to Earth and would probably come back. She noticed something glinting in the moonlight it looked like the edge of a blade.

It was the knife she'd given Arlic, soon after he'd left, he'd've left it behind for her.

Back with Arlic, he had gotten rid of his armor, opting to bury it in an old alleyway. Little did he know that a whole gang of thugs was surrounding him.

"Ey you! Whaddya doin' here?" One of them asked.

Arlic didn't speak, raising his fists.

"Eh?! We gotta fighter here?!" The thug exclaimed, drawing a handgun.

The others drew various weapons as Arlic smirked.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Arlic taunted as they bum-rushed him.

He closed his eyes and punched them back as the more melee ones advanced.

Arlic dodged all of the strikes with skill, countering with his own strikes. The thugs didn't even see them coming due to his sheer speed. He cracked his knuckles and strode away down the alleyway, flying off towards a nearby desert.


	3. The Sands of The Desert. Reunion with Launch.

Arlic landed in the desert, his jacket billowed in the high desert winds as he walked on.

It had been a few hours since his landing, and he had moved from a small city. He trudged on and on consistently for the past few hours, finding the desert to be a good geographical challenge as Planet Vegeta was mainly either extremely cold or extremely hot, there was no in between.

As he was walking, the heat started to play tricks with his mind. He spotted three familiar shadows striding just out of his reach. It was his brother, Nappa, and Vegeta.

"Raditz? What are you doing here?" Arlic asked the Shadow-Raditz.

Shadow Raditz took a deep breath, "You know you two, I really hated having Arlic around..."

Shadow Nappa let out a booming laugh, "Yeah! He was always stuck at Freeza's side, I kinda felt bad for him..."

Shadow Vegeta snorted, turning around to stare at Arlic.

"F-freeza?!" Arlic gasped, seeing the galactic emperor standing before him in his second form, the one that was always part of his nightmares.

"Yes, my darling little monkey..." Freeza crooned, his red eyes glaring at him like searchlights in a gloomy fog. The emperor strode forwards, smiling.

"You must be so scared, little monkey. Shunned by your only living relatives... all because you didn't understand the sheer beauty of your precious mother leaving you... You should know, my little Arlic, that I'm here for you." Freeza continued, pulling the Saiyan into an embrace.

"Mmm... I missed the feeling of your hair upon my fingers..." Freeza whispered, running a pink hand through Arlic's locks, making the Saiyan shudder in fear.

"You're not real... you can't be-" Arlic muttered as Freeza tilted his face up to see his scar.

"Ah~ Looks like my little monkey got into a brawl... but I am in fact real... a near constant reminder of the LOVE we shared." Freeza laughed, the word love sounding like some perverse and cruel word.

Arlic forced himself out of Freeza's arms, "You're not real!" he snapped.

Freeza laughed harder, pulling him back into them.

He struggled and kicked.

"Now, now, Arlic. I promise I'll be as gentle as possible..." Freeza crooned sweetly as Arlic screwed his eyes shut.

* * *

Yamcha had never seen someone in bad of a shape as Arlic was in that moment. The poor Saiyan was caked in sand and dust, his long black hair now a pale brown because so much sand and dust was in it. His clothes were still sort of neat and tidy but sweat-stains were in the pits of his shirt and along with his back. His jacket was being used as an impromptu sunshade/turban.

The ex-bandit went for Arlic's wildly swinging tail, grabbing it and paralyzing him.

'Good thing Kakarot's mom told me about the tail thing... otherwise, I'd be toast!' Yamcha thought, carrying the passed-out Saiyan back to his old hideout.

Yamcha's old desert hideout had a lot of memories inside it, but Arlic probably wouldn't care. Besides, he had food and running water in there anyway.

Yamcha dragged the unconscious Saiyan inside as he woke up.

"Freeza!" Arlic yelled.

"Hey! Hey, it's alright!" Yamcha said, waiting until the Saiyan calmed down.

"You! Where am I?" Arlic snapped.

"You're in my desert, I'm Yamcha, a friend of Kakarot's." Yamcha introduced.

"Of fucking course you are." Arlic snarled.

"I found you outside, you were screeching about a guy named Freeza..." Yamcha said.

Arlic went pale, "You are to never tell anyone else about that, you hear me?"

Yamcha nodded as Arlic stood up, a little wobbly at first.

He stalked towards the bathroom, "Where are my clothes? Why am I wearing this affront to fashion?" he asked, he was wearing the only other clothes Yamcha could find in his size, which was a sleeveless muscle shirt and camo cargo pants.

"They're in the washer, you're gonna have to deal with those for now," Yamcha said.

Arlic rolled his eyes, getting in the shower.

Yamcha noticed an odd device with a green visor sitting on the guest room bed, he picked it up and pressed a button, showing a small picture of the other Saiyan (Was his name Raditz?) and Arlic laughing together, it was obvious that both of them had been either drunk, or even just drenched.

He noticed another file on the visor, one that was dubiously titled, 'Punishments'

The ex-bandit barely had time to click on it before...

"HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE SNOOPING THROUGH MY SCOUTER'S FILES!" Arlic yelled from the shower as Yamcha quickly powered it down and put it gently back on the bed.

"Seriously... the nerve of these people... first, they look at my tail as something odd and then they just give me a hard time by trying to beat me up?! I swear if this one tries anything..." Arlic growled, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He put the clothes back on and strode out of the bathroom, finding Yamcha waiting in the impromptu living room.

"Hey... about the scouter..." Yamcha started.

"You went through it, didn't you?" Arlic grunted.

"W-well, no." Yamcha stammered.

"You did, did you open the punishment folder?" The warrior Saiyan asked.

"I saw it, but I didn't go through it." Yamcha sighed.

"Good, there are some things on there that I would rather hide," Arlic said.

Yamcha shrugged and nodded, he had things to hide as well, like his disappointment with Bulma. She was always so pushy and always assuming that he was cheating on her.

Arlic understood what Yamcha was getting at, they both had things to hide.

Besides, he had a possible training partner.

* * *

"HYAH! HWAH!" Arlic yelled, easily outspeeding Yamcha, who countered with his veritable menagerie of moves.

"Fist of the Wolf!"

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Yamcha dodged two large pink beams of light being fired out of Arlic's hands, the beams blew up a dune behind them.

Yamcha struck, sending Arlic on the offensive.

Yamcha finally took him down.

"Gotcha, Arlic." He laughed.

"Lucky shot." Arlic huffed.

Arlic and Yamcha were sitting in a bar, enjoying some liquor to celebrate the completion of their training. Over the course of the six months so far, Arlic could really call Yamcha his friend. He drained his tankard and burped loudly.

"Man, you're not even drunk?" Yamcha sighed.

"I haven't even gotten there, Yamcha!" Arlic laughed heartily.

Arlic glanced around, seeing a woman he hadn't seen in a while. It was the woman from the city and the clothing store, he decided to slide into the seat next to her.

"Hey." He greeted, as the woman turned her head towards him, her green gaze fixed onto Arlic.

"Oh, it's you. That guy." Launch greeted, feeling butterflies in her stomach as the man smirked.

"The name's Arlic, sweetheart." He chuckled, his smirk never leaving his almost delicate looking face.

Launch had never felt butterflies in her stomach in this state before, other than Tien, she'd never felt such feelings in this magnitude before.

Arlic's smirk never left his face, "So, what's your name?" he asked, his gentle black eyes shining in the lights of the bar.

"L-launch." Launch stammered, a blush appearing on her face as she tried to rebound.

'Urgh, stop! You don't have to fall for this idiot! You barely know him!'

"Launch? You alright there?" The (handsome) idiot asked, concern lining his face.

"Whaa? Yeah, I'm fine!" she spat, accidentally spilling her drink.

Arlic laughed, it was a deep, rich laugh.

A laugh that was held in for many, many years. He had laughed so hard that his sides hurt.

Launch pouted, then smacked him on the tricep. It felt like steel, and Launch had lingered on it for a few minutes too long.

"You like it?" Arlic asked a smug grin now on his face.

"Achoo!" Launch sneezed, her other side taking over.

Launch now had dark blue hair and eyes, she smiled.

Arlic stared at Launch with slight surprise, 'That's definitely not the weirdest thing I've seen before... and I've seen Arlians going at it...' the young Saiyan thought.

Launch blinked, her cheeks were flushed with drink, "I-I guess... the other me is a heavy drinker..." She moaned, feeling a titanic hangover.

"Should I take you home? You're definitely not feeling well." Arlic asked tentatively.

"I'd like that." Launch groaned, falling into his arms.

'Weird... both sides have different tolerances...' He thought, picking the poor woman up bridal style and carrying her out, with Yamcha following behind him, singing an odd tune drunkenly.

'These two drunk idiots... well, now they're MY idiots.'

'Technically, they're not mine. But they're under my command... or something like that.'

"Tonite... I'mma have such a good time, I'm having a bawl..." Yamcha drunkenly sang.

He dropped Yamcha off at their shared hideout as he stumbled inside.

"C'mon, wake up, Launch! I need to know where your house is!" Arlic demanded as the desert's dust tickled her nose.

"ACHOO!" Launch thundered.

Arlic flinched, waiting for an incoming slap of Bad Launch's Retribution, but it never came.

"At least take me to dinner first." Launch taunted.

"Oh, hardy har!" Arlic groaned.

"Go towards the north, turn left, right, sharp left, sharp right." Launch instructed.

"Okay," Arlic said.

"G'night, Spikes." Launch muttered, snuggling against Arlic's chest as he flew towards her house. His face blazing crimson.

* * *

Arlic suddenly came up to a large, old, antebellum mansion.

Launch woke up, "Hey, there it is." she said.

"Alright, G'night, Launch." Arlic sighed, putting her down.

The front door opened, heralding the coming of an older woman named Lotta Salvoe.

"Launch Salvoe, who is this?" She asked, her hair was a graying blue.

"Ma, this is Arlic, he's a friend of mine." Launch said, smirking.

"Oh?" Lotta asked as Arlic tried to make light of the awkward situation by starting to walk away.

"I just wanted to escort Launch home after a night of... drinking. Have a good night, Ma'am." Arlic informed.

"Ah, you have some manners, I like that," Lotta commented, streaks of blond appearing in the blue.

Arlic was flying off towards the desert until he realized he slammed hard into a glass dome.

"AHHH FUCK!" He screamed, slamming hard into the ground.

Launch ran up to him, "Spikes?! You okay?" She asked.

"Whaa... the fuck was that?" He said.

"You must be tired... C'mon, I'll getcha inside." Launch sighed, helping him inside.

Lotta was impressed by her daughter's subterfuge, 'This one will stick, I can feel it.' she thought, smirking deviously.

Launch supported Arlic up the steep stairs to the guest room.

"Hey Spikes, we're here, time to let go." Launch said.

"No... No..." Arlic mewed. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Spikes?" Launch asked nervousness clouded her tone.

* * *

"You really think that you'll escape me, Darling Monkey?" Freeza asked.

"No... No..." Arlic muttered, 'If I close my eyes, he'll be gone!' he thought, closing them tightly.

"Spikes?" Launch's voice asked, nervousness clouding her tone.

"Come now, my darling monkey, you really think you'll be happy with her? Remember all of the good times we shared?" Freeza questioned, walking towards Arlic and cupping his scarred cheek.

He tilted his face up towards his, "Let me see your beautiful eyes, my Darling..." the conqueror crooned sweetly.

Arlic opened his eyes, seeing Launch standing next to him.

"Spikes? Its time to let go..." she sighed, he realized he'd been embracing her.

"S-sorry." He stammered.

Arlic had gone into the room, slamming the door closed and slumping against it.

"Leave me alone..." He sighed, seeing Freeza lounging casually on the bed.

"Oh, my darling... I will never leave you..." Freeza sighed dreamily, opening his arms to Arlic.

Arlic felt compelled to run to the emperor's arms, he had trusted him.

He had to anyway.

He carefully edged towards Freeza, getting in the bed beside him.

"There we go~ Was that so hard?" Freeza taunted, drawing Arlic closer.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Aw... I was hoping we could be together a little more..." Freeza sighed.

It was Launch, "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

Arlic was wrapped up in a swirl of blankets, the mass where his head was nodded gently.

"No, you're not." she sighed.

"What do you know?" Arlic growled.

Launch noticed Arlic's scouter sitting lonely and dejected on the nightstand, "What's with this?" She asked.

"Don't." Arlic snapped, glaring daggers at Launch.

Launch grabbed it and pressed the power button, turning it on and going over to the 'Memories' folder.

Arlic braced himself for the incoming tides of regret.

* * *

"So, Daddy? How do these work?" A young Arlic said.

"You press the red button for scanning, the black one for communication," Bardock instructed.

"Okay!" Arlic said, pressing a button on the red-visored scouter on his face.

"Can you hear me?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah!" Arlic agreed, smiling.

"I'mma call Mommy!" He cried.

"Okay kiddo, have fun with it!" Bardock advised.

The feed cut to another video, with Arlic wearing the scouter now, zooming in on (what Launch could assume) was this Freeza guy he was talking about.

His skin was pink, his head was bulbous, he smiled, sending shivers down her spine.

"Arlic? Are you catching my good side?" He asked, his voice calm and amused.

"Yes, Lord Freeza!" Arlic chirped happily.

"I'm glad that you're not as dour as the prince..." Freeza sighed as the camera went still.

It dipped down, "Thank you for the compliment, Lord Freeza."

"So..." Launch started.

"Shush, it's going to go into the reasons why I'm frightened to get attached to anyone." Arlic snapped.

Then, it cut to a dark room, "P-please, Lord Freeza, s-stop!" Young Arlic pleaded.

"I'll stop when you realize your place, my darling monkey..." Freeza crooned, Launch could now see a knife glittering with scarlet blood being pointed downwards towards where Arlic's voice came from.

"Oh... god..." Launch sighed, seeing Arlic shed the coverlet and show her his back.

"They're all from that night..." He sighed, then pointing to his chest.

"You'll see the night this one happened..." Arlic sighed, covering himself back up.

"What did you just say?!" Freeza's voice thundered.

"I said no! I won't be your slave anymore! I don't like it, and I will never like it!" Arlic objected.

"That was a few months before Raditz and me were reunited..." Arlic said, his voice empty of any emotion.

Freeza took the knife, murder in his eyes. Even though Launch couldn't see it. The scouter was thrown off, wildly spinning.

The video cut to showing Arlic in an odd tank, the glass opened as Arlic stepped out.

"I apologize for that, my darling monkey..." Freeza's voice sighed.

Arlic ran into Freeza's arms as the video cut out.

"You went back to him?" Launch growled, turning off the scouter and facing Arlic.

"What else could I do? He was my only source of comfort and praise... even safety." Arlic sighed, breathing deep before continuing.

"That's why I wanted to be with Raditz, then we landed here and I met you and Yamcha and reunited with my family again..." The young Saiyan surprised Launch by yanking her into his arms.

"I... I just want someone who doesn't want to hurt me... who looks to me for safety instead of the other way around." Arlic said, his composure breaking.

"Stay with me, Launch... otherwise he'll come back. I don't know what'll happen then..." Arlic cried, holding the woman close, almost in a needy grip.

Launch closed her eyes, streaks of blue sinking into her blond hair, "Sure, Spikes..." She sighed, smiling gently.

"Thanks, Launch." Arlic sighed.

* * *

Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta were on the way to Earth.

"So... seems that Arlic found a mate?" Raditz assumed.

"Seems so," Vegeta grunted.

"I hope I get to wipe the floor with him!" Nappa yelled, clenching his fists.

Soon, Earth was about to get a reign of terror...


	4. Stand Proud. The Z-fighter's Brave Assault!

Three attack pods started to pierce the atmosphere, Raditz turned off his communicator, 'I'm coming, brother.'

The morning dawned orange and swollen, with Arlic training hard. Lotta had been developing new battle armor for him, as she had revealed that the Salvoe name had been involved with munition and weapons of mass destruction, so the Saiyan had tasked her with creating a new battle suit for him.

He froze, sensing the powers of Nappa and Vegeta land not too far from the compound.

"Miss Lotta?! I need that armor, right now!" he yelled to the elder Salvoe, the younger Salvoe fast asleep in their room. He had insisted that she'd stay with him just in case his nightmares got too vivid.

Lotta put out the cigarette in her mouth and grabbed the armor, "Alright, alright, I'm coming..." She groaned, 'That boy's so impatient...' she thought bitterly.

Arlic was practically bouncing on the tips of his feet, doing an exercise that had carried him through his routine.

'Hop! Hop! Stop!' he thought as the door opened, Lotta was in the doorway, her calico eyes fixing him with a glare.

"Alright, Spikes, this armor's extremely lightweight and durable, just... come back alive, alright?" Lotta sighed.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I will," Arlic assured.

"I'm expectin' grandkids outta you two, so come back alive, alright?" Lotta deviously snickered.

Arlic smirked, "Alright."

The young Saiyan flew past the clouds, following his scouter to where the Saiyans landed.

"What? Are they aliens?" a citizen asked.

"Let's send them a greeting!" Nappa snapped, using a Flame Pillar.

In seconds, the city was wiped out in a fiery explosion.

"Nappa! What if you destroyed what we're here for?" Vegeta yelled.

"Oof! Sorry, Lord Vegeta!" Nappa growled.

Raditz got out of his pod and crushed his scouter.

'They've started already!' the Saiyan thought, flying off towards where his brother was.

North City was a wasteland as Arlic landed in front of Nappa and Vegeta.

"Hey Nappa, hey Vegeta. You both look well!" Arlic said, smirking.

"Oh, if it isn't the weakling... how about you run on back to Freeza?" Nappa drawled.

"Weak?! I'm not weak!" Arlic scoffed, glaring at Nappa. The air between the pair was intense, full of resentment, Arlic took off his hairband and tied it around his forehead.

"I am Son Arlic! Of House Bardock! The man who will kill Freeza! The man who will rise above!" Arlic vowed, taking his father's stance.

"Hah! Is it just me, or have you grown some balls for once?" Nappa taunted.

Arlic smiled, his aura flaring up.

Yamcha woke up to sense an intense outpouring of power. That, or the gun being pointed in his face.

"Hey there, Launch!" he stuttered.

"North City, now," she ordered.

Nappa and Arlic clashed, pushing against each other.

"Your power is barely over 10,000..." Nappa laughed.

"You'll see that I'm full of surprises! Power level, class, they don't mean jack!" Arlic yelled, breaking the clash and speeding at Nappa, bashing him into the ground.

"Speed and Skill! Those are my strengths!" Arlic proclaimed.

Nappa picked himself up off the ground.

"Alright! Here we go!" Nappa encouraged, charging his aura, which was more like fire than anything else.

The two Saiyans shot forwards, exchanging rapid blows as Vegeta watched the numbers on his scouter.

'Strange... his number isn't rising... Yet Nappa is struggling...' Vegeta thought as Nappa charged at him, clotheslining the poor Saiyan and launching him into the ground.

Nappa beat the poor Saiyan down, his body screamed with pain and misery.

He stood back up, "I... am Son Arlic... of House Bardock..!" Arlic spat up some blood as he swayed.

"You and 'House Bardock' have always been so weak!" Nappa gloated, advancing.

'Crap! I'm gonna die!' Arlic thought, bracing himself.

'DON'T GIVE UP!' His father's voice yelled.

'What?' Arlic said.

'Use the Spirit Cannon!' Bardock yelled.

'I've never learned that!' Arlic yelled.

'USE IT!'

Arlic's energy collected into a sphere is charged in his outstretched hand, its light was blinding to Nappa.

His mouth opened as a voice  _that wasn't his_ came out.

"SPIRIT CANNON!" he yelled, firing it at Nappa.

The blue sphere tore into Nappa, sending him aloft, exploding in the sky.

"Boom boom, you meat-headed bastard, boom boom," Arlic growled, turning towards Vegeta.

"Come on!" He snapped.

Yamcha and Launch came upon a gruesome sight. Nappa's singed body in pieces as sonic booms shattered the sky, Arlic landed not too far from them, "The hell are you guys doing here?!" Arlic yelled.

"We're here to help!" Launch yelled as Arlic dodged oncoming ki blasts.

"Look! I don't have much ki to spare!" Arlic yelled, dodging.

"Should we do this together?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Arlic yelled as they took their fighting stances.

*Tmp, tmp, tmp.*

Many other fighters touched down alongside them, the small monk from earlier led the pack, followed by a tall triclops, with a small boy-like being and a tall green man with them.

"Launch? What are you doing here?" The triclops growled, walking up to her.

"What? Are you weaklings having a strategy meeting?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

The group ignored the prince, "I want to help, why else would I be here?" Launch asked.

"I'm getting quite annoyed!" Vegeta fumed, glaring at the group.

Arlic turned, his black eyes boring into Vegeta's. Wait... this Arlic was wearing Freeza Force armor, with two red bands around his arm and thigh.

"Raditz! You're here!" Vegeta said, relief flooding his tone, he was stepping up to the lower class warrior.

"Don't talk to me like you know me. I'm just here to see how strong my little brother has gotten." Raditz growled.

* * *

The pair faced off against the group. With Arlic and Yamcha charging with all of their power. The other Z-fighters prepared to step in just in case things got uglier than right now. The pair clashed with the two Saiyans.

"Wolf Fang... BRAVE ASSAULT!" They shouted in unison, using their Wolf Fang Fists in synchronized tandem.

"Double... SUNDAY!"

"SPIRIT BALL!"

The Spirit Ball struck Vegeta over and over, while the Double Sunday hit Raditz, who smiled at his little brother.

"MACH KICK!" Raditz snapped, bashing Arlic over and over, landing in a heap, the young Saiyan started to cry.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!* Launch fired her weapon. The bullets bouncing harmlessly off Raditz's armor. Raditz sped forwards, slapping Launch away into a mountain, signaling Tien to jump in with a massive punch, winding Raditz. The others joined in, restraining Raditz.

"Launch! Launch!" Arlic yelled, dragging himself over to the woman, shaking her gently.

"Launch? Wake up! I promised to protect you!" Arlic yelled, his rage and grief boiling.

Launch didn't respond as Vegeta smirked.

"Heh! Look at you, losing your head over a woman! You barely have any power left!" Vegeta laughed, charging a blast.

"DIE AND GO TO HELL, ARLIC!" Vegeta yelled, firing the attack.

"ARLIC!" Raditz yelled, speeding between the blast and Arlic.

"HAGGGH!" Raditz roared in pain.

The blast faded away, with Raditz falling to his knees.

"Raditz?" Arlic asked, dragging himself over to his older brother.

"You... fools..." Raditz spat, watching as the other fighters taking on Vegeta, with the green man laughing at how weak the humans were.

"You... FOOLS!" Raditz yelled angrily.

"Don't you realize who you're dealing with?! That's the Saiyan Prince! He's no mere grunt!" Raditz yelled, losing his cool.

* * *

Gine was going at full tilt, she drank the Ultra Divine Water and grabbed the Senzu. She was sensing loss after loss, with Arlic's small power wavering and Raditz's fading. Some of Kakarot's friends had clearly lost their lives.

She had to hurry.


	5. Gine, Kakarot, Hurry Up! The Twin Weekend!  The Otherworld, Bardock's Boot Camp! The Quest for Resurrection!

Raditz stood before the Prince, his brother on one knee, holding on to his broken arm.

"There's only one way we can end this..." Raditz gasped, taking the stance for a Weekend.

Arlic raised one hand, spitting up a gob of blood as he charged the very last bits of his energy into his weekend.

Gine had to hurry, she had to go FASTER, even if she was at top speed. She sent out a silent prayer as she sensed Raditz's and Arlic's energies rising in a final show of power, a desperation move.

"BROTHERS... WEEKEND!" The brothers roared, firing twin purple beams at Vegeta, who took it head-on.

"All of our resentment..."

"All of our rage!"

"IS PUT INTO THIS LAST ATTACK!" They yelled as one, the bright purple light blazing the area.

Dust was thrown up and blown around them, Yamcha, Launch, and Tien shielded themselves (Or rather, Yamcha shielded Launch.)

The smoke cleared as Vegeta stood there, most of his armor stripped off.

"Good try, weaklings!" Vegeta laughed. He launched into the air, charging his own beam.

Gine let out a loud scream, "NO!" she couldn't let the planet that she'd protected for all these years to die, not like Vegeta. She saw her boys, standing bravely against the blast to end them all, with Arlic holding on to a girl, tears running down his cheeks.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" She screamed, landing with anger in her heart.

"M-mother? You're here?" Raditz and Arlic said in unison.

Gine saw Kakarot coming in on his Nimbus, "EXTEND! POWER POLE!" He yelled, smacking Vegeta out of the sky. He started to fight Vegeta to let Gine doctor the others.

"Mother..." Arlic sniffed, standing up shakily.

"Stay down, son. You're injured." Gine said.

She gave everyone a Senzu, with Arlic taking him and giving it to Launch.

He still stood up, "Everyone, this is my mess... if Raditz and I hadn't landed, then we wouldn't have put all of you in danger. I'd rather die knowing that you all would be happy, that you'd be... safe." he sighed.

"Spikes, whatever you're doing, don't do it!" Launch yelled.

"It's all because of me Vegetasei died! I could've convinced Freeza to not go ahead with that plan! I had the most sway in his retinue, but I was just... just a stupid kid! A stupid insignificant worm!" Arlic yelled, taking a shaky breath.

"Everyone, give me all the energy you have! I'm going to blast this prince to smithereens!" Arlic yelled.

"Arlic..." Gine sighed.

"DO IT!" Arlic yelled, anger in his eyes, he reminded Gine of Bardock... he'd be so proud.

He charged up a Final Spirit Cannon, "DIE VEGETA!" he yelled, throwing it at Vegeta, who was too busy with holding back Kakarot's Kamehameha to notice the sphere screaming at him.

In a bright corona of blue energy, Son Arlic of House Bardock... had perished. Alongside Krillin, Chaozu, and Tien, who did one last rush at Vegeta soon after Arlic's death and was crushed under Oozaru Vegeta's boot. Piccolo just stood there and laughed. Making everyone else wonder why he was here. Then they knew, he came to watch them die.

"HAHAHA! Thanks for the comedy- GLAH!" Piccolo was punched in the gut by Gine, who was enraged.

"You just watched all of our comrades die! Don't you Namekians have any respect for the dead?" The Saiyan female yelled.

"Namekian? Comrades? You need me for the Dragon Balls, you know." Piccolo gloated, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Vegeta asked, he had rushed to where the bystanders were, his armor broken and only his pants and boots mostly intact.

His tail was gone due to a sudden appearance from Yajirobe, who ran away as fast as he could, with Vegeta enraged and concentrated on the other pitiful weaklings, he looked towards the bystanders, seeing the female and the Namek arguing.

Kakarot rushed after him, "HEY! Where are you going?" He yelled, running towards them.

"Bang." He said, shooting Piccolo in the head, causing the Dragon Balls to go inert. He turned towards Launch and Gine, Gine was ready to fight, with Launch pulling out a bazooka.

"EAT MISSILE, BASTARD!" Launch yelled, Gine lifting her up in the air so she could fire it at Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled as Kakarot grabbed him from behind as Raditz and Yamcha dragged themselves up from the rubble.

"What are you doing Kakarot?! YOU LOW CLASS TRASH?!" Vegeta yelled in panic.

'I hope Launch's mom was right about that payload on that thing...' Kakarot thought, closing his eyes.

"LAUNCH! FIRE IT!" He yelled.

The missile fired, coming at Kakarot and Vegeta.

*BAKOOOM!* Kakarot dashed away as the missile brutally wounded Vegeta, blowing his legs off.

His pod landed as he started to drag himself over to it, closing the door and lifting off.

"EAT THIS, VEGETA!" Raditz yelled, blasting Vegeta's pod and blowing it up.

Kakarot was visibly livid, "Why'd you do that, Raditz?!" he yelled, stomping up to his older brother.

"He would be a threat later, now. I'll go bury our dead." Raditz sighed, walking over to Arlic's body as Launch and Gine did so too.

He picked his brother's body up, a smile on his face and his eyes wide open. Even in death, Arlic was still optimistic.

"My brother... I hope to see you again. You were my motivation to turn my back on Freeza's wretched force... now rest." Raditz sighed, digging a hole and putting his brother down into it.

"Arlic... I hope we can cook together again! So once we get the Dragon Balls back, we can do that!" Gine said, piling some dirt on Arlic's dead body.

Yamcha stepped up to the grave, "How about when you come back, we can have one last fight? I'd really like to settle the score!" the ex-bandit vowed, smiling.

Launch came forwards, kneeling down as Gine finished burying him.

"Hey, Spikes, you better come back, ya hear? Even if I gotta wait twenty years?" she snarked emptily.

Gine and Raditz raised their hands towards the grave, firing ki blasts at it, sending Arlic's remains alight.

"May you be at peace, Arlic. Son of Bardock, a true pure-hearted warrior." Raditz said in Saiyago as Kakarot came forwards last, raising his hands in a stance for one last Kamehameha, pointing it towards the sky and firing it.

"I never got to really know you! I wanna get to know you when we get you back! That's a promise you can't break!" Kakarot cheered as the dregs of the Kamehameha fell upon the pyre in a soft shower of blue, with purple mixed in after Raditz fired a Double Sunday. He then tied Arlic's hairband on his other arm.

"Namek," Raditz said.

"Namek?" Gine asked.

"They have Dragon Balls there if the green one here was any indication where your Dragon Balls came from, you must've had a Namekian come here from their original world. You have a ship, right?" Raditz asked Kakarot.

"You gotta ask Bulma for that!" Kakarot cheered.

"Bulma? Who is this... Bulma?" Raditz growled.

Then, a capsule plane landed not too far from them.

"There she is!" Kakarot greeted, waving his sore arms.

"OW! OW! Hey Bulma! OW!" he yelled.

The door opened as a woman with long azure hair and bright azure eyes stomped forwards, "Yamcha, what the hell! You just went dashing off with-" she started, seeing Raditz.

She walked up to him, "Oooh... you're that cutie that was here a year ago! I'm Bulma!" Bulma greeted.

"You must be talking about my brother!" Raditz snapped.

"Oh yeah! Where is he?" Bulma asked.

"Spikes is dead." Launch sighed, glaring at Bulma.

"And we're going to Namek to bring him and the others back!" Yamcha said.

"Wait... who died?" Bulma asked.

"The child, the bald one, and the triclops," Raditz said bluntly.

Bulma smacked Raditz, with the Saiyan not even staggering.

"Hmph, I barely felt that. Good job, woman." Raditz praised.

Bulma smirked haughtily at the Saiyan.

"So. Do you have a ship, woman?" Raditz asked.

"I could build one," Bulma said, shrugging.

Raditz smiled, "I'll help you, I know the mechanics of more modern ships. I was part of a... military." Raditz said, following Bulma back to the plane.

"It's a match made in heaven." Gine giggled.

* * *

'Where am I?' 'Why can't I feel anything?'

"Son! Wake up!" a familiar voice called him.

'Father?'

He felt hands pulling him up.

Arlic's eyes opened, seeing his father he looked like he did back in Arlic's childhood. The only exception being that he was wearing two long black armbands and a red bandana around his forehead.

"FATHER! How can I speak to you? Where am I?" Arlic asked.

"You're in the otherworld, you died." Bardock huffed.

Arlic glared up at him, "Really? How?" he challenged.

"Energy exhaustion, genius! You need to stop holding back your power! You're not letting it flow." Bardock snapped.

Arlic's aura flared, barely even a whisper of wind blew from the aura.

"C'mon! You're Son Arlic! YOU THREW TWO SPIRIT CANNONS!" Bardock yelled, glaring at his younger son.

"I couldn't even beat Vegeta! I couldn't protect my friends! What kind of achievement is that?!" Arlic yelled, his aura flaring up a bit more.

"Good! Use that anger! Remember what happened to us, to you!" Bardock yelled.

"I WAS VIOLATED BY FREEZA! I WATCHED PLANET VEGETA DIE! I JUST WANT... FREEEEDOOOOM!" Arlic yelled in pure anger.

He continued to rage, pushing his very limits as Bardock looked on in pride. Then, Arlic exploded at his father, his speed and power increase blowing the older Saiyan back.

They continued their fight, the very world around them shaking, "I WATCHED THE ONE WOMAN WHO I LOVED DIE! I WAS BROKEN BY THAT MEATHEAD VEGETA! I PUSHED MY LIMITS, BUT MY LIMITS WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Arlic screamed, his aura flaring gold a bit.

Arlic sped up, using his speed to bash his father around, "STARDUST... BREAKER!" he yelled, finishing his father off with a huge ki blast.

After that, the other Saiyans came out to investigate, among them were Vegeta and Nappa, who watched the melee in shock. They both stared as Arlic landed, raising his fist in the air and screaming.

He calmed down, taking deep breaths as Bardock landed next to him, smiling.

"You did it, Arlic." he praised, sensing his son's true power.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his father, finally validating him for his power instead of just bearing with him because he's just his son.

Arlic felt tears sting his eyes as he saw his father's squad run forward, 'Uncle Tora...' he thought as the blue armored saiyan came forwards.

"Arlic. You've grown up into such a fine man. I always said you were gonna do amazing things, and now look at ya! The man who paved the way to show stuck-up high-class elites how to lose!" he chuckled at that, always the more light-hearted one of the group.

"Thanks, Uncle Tora." Arlic sniffed, tears lancing down his face.

Arlic hugged Tora tightly, "I-I... I missed you!" he sobbed.

Tora hugged the poor kid, he had been through a lot. He lost his life.

Now, he had nothing. He looked so similar to Gine but had Bardock's warrior soul. He was the perfect fusion of the two.

He was Arlic, son of Bardock. There was something about him though, something he kept hiding.

"So... where is this place? In the Otherworld, I mean." Arlic asked.

"It's Hell," Bardock said, looking defeated.

"What? Why am I here?" Arlic gasped.

"You have to get past the Morality Barrier. Believe me, so many of us tried..." Tora sighed.

"I can do it! I can break through!" Arlic cheered, his aura flaring cheerily.

"Okay kid, here," Bardock said, giving him a set of long black arm wraps and a new set of armor.

It was ice blue and black like Tora's, but with green outlines like Bardock's armor. He tied his hair back with his hairband, with the forehead bandana being around his arm instead. He wore a maroon cloak over the armor.

"Goodbye Uncle Tora, Father," Arlic said, bowing his head and saluting them in the way of the Elite Squad.

They saluted back as Arlic flew up past the hellscape.

"You think he can break through?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, I didn't fight 'im if I thought he couldn't." Bardock sighed, nonplussed.

"You're proud of him, aren't you?" Tora asked.

Bardock turned away, nodding quietly.

Arlic landed on a pearly white path, seeing a young demon sitting on the edge, she had blue skin and orange hair, red eyes watched him as he looked around.

"Hello." The girl said.

"Hello? Where's the nearest exit to this place?" Arlic asked.

"An exit? There isn't one, but... I do own a palace here." The girl commented.

"I'll go there later! Sorry!" Arlic apologized.

He flew away, seeing the road whiz by as he flew into the palace in front of it.

The large red ogre sat at a desk as the souls streamed through the doorways until a boy in armor and a cloak screeched to a stop in front of the ogre.

"S-sir! Can I ask you one question?" Arlic asked.

"What?" The ogre boomed.

"Can I be resurrected without the Dragon Balls?" I asked.

"No. Is that all?" The ogre grunted.

"There has to be a way! There's always some sort of caveat!" Arlic yelled, getting angry.

"Look, if there was, I wouldn't know." The ogre scoffed.

"Wait, Yemma." a female voice said.

"Uh? AH! G-Grand Curator! It's been so long!" Yemma yelled, blanching.

Arlic turned to see a woman with an odd staff and long flowing and curly white hair wearing a deep blue dress mixed with purple and white.

Her sparkling blue eyes met Arlic's.

"I feel like I know you, do I?" Arlic commented, a little confused.

The woman walked up to Arlic, "You do, Arlic, son of Bardock. I have been watching your struggles. I feel pity for you." The Curator sighed.

"I don't need your pity!" Arlic snapped.

The grand curator started to laugh at him, "You're so adorable when you're angry, no wonder why that Launch girl likes you." she giggled, causing Arlic to blush and sputter.

She took Arlic's hand like a mother would her child.

"I will take him under my wing, Yemma." She informed the ogre.

He nodded as the Grand Curator looked at Arlic. She raised her staff and tapped it on the floor, making everything fade away as they were being transported somewhere.

"Why ME? Out of all my family, why me?" he asked.

"Well, you've been through so much hardship... you want to prove yourself, right?" The grand curator asked.

"Yes! Thank you, ma'am!" Arlic yelled.

"You must undertake some intense training, are you prepared to face it?" The Grand Curator asked.

"Yes, ma'am! Anything to shove Freeza and his force into Hell! Anything to protect the ones I love!" Arlic vowed.

Then, she waved her hand, and his halo was gone.

"Have fun!" she giggled, the area around them becoming an arena, with Arlic alone in there.

"You will face specters from your past, prevail and you will be resurrected!" The Grand Curator's voice called out.

Arlic cracked his knuckles, ready for the fight of his un-life.


	6. Destination: Namek! Raditz the Rocket Man? Arlic Vs. His Past!

Raditz fiddled with the delicate inner workings of the ship, "This is so damn archaic... why can the woman streamline this shit?" he cursed.

"Hey, Raditz!" Kakarot called, Raditz hurriedly tried to wheel his way out of the underbelly of the ship. Smacking his head on the ship on accident.

"Ow! The hell, Kakarot?!" Raditz snapped.

"Wow! So THIS is the ship you two are working on? That's awesome!" Kakarot cried as Bulma came in.

"Kakarot! You can't just waltz in! What if Raditz was working on something flammable?" She snapped at him, with Raditz chuckling.

"Flammable? Like it can cause a fire, right?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah, now get the fuck outta here!" Raditz snapped, still trying to concentrate.

Kakarot stumbled back, "Okay! Okay! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone! Ma's already expectin' some grandkids!" he taunted.

Raditz paled as Bulma staggered a bit.

"Grand... children?" they sputtered.

As the weeks working on the ship, Bulma had to admit she liked having the pragmatic and sometimes sarcastic Saiyan around. While Raditz liked how spunky Bulma was, but... he didn't like the whole lovebird comment. He did have a sort of... feeling, for her. It's just that he can't collect his thoughts about her.

He kept working on the ship, humming an old Saiyan drinking song.

"What're you humming?" Bulma asked.

"An old Saiyan drinking song," Raditz said, edging away a bit from the woman as she was looking over his shoulder.

"How does it go?" Bulma asked.

_"Pass the rum around, pass the rum around. Great Oozaru marches on! Wishing for freedom on our Dragon Balls. Wishing for freedom on our Dragon Balls... Pass the rum around! Drink drink drink it ALL down! Drink drink drink it ALL down!"_ Raditz sang, by now swinging Bulma around in a tight circle.

Bulma was laughing at how goofy the song was getting until Raditz realized what he was doing. He separated from her, blushing a bit.

"Sorry..." Raditz sighed.

"No, now it's okay." Bulma soothed as Raditz rolled right back under the ship.

Arlic stood in the arena, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he beheld the area around him. The Grand Curator sat up in a box far above him as the other seats were filled with people, mostly Saiyans.

One Saiyan stepped out of the other side, it was his father again, this time wearing the same garb, but he looked much stronger.

"Father?" Arlic asked.

"Arlic, you must get past your physical ties to the past, and apparently me beating the crap out of you is supposed to qualify." Bardock drawled.

Arlic took his stance, smiling.

"I have no reason not to hold back!" He snapped.

"That's my boy!" Bardock said, smirking.

They clashed, causing all of the Saiyans in the stands to cheer in an uproar. They danced high into the air, exchanging blows as the Saiyans roared their names.

"Let's amp this up! Here we go!" Bardock yelled, his aura charging up. Arlic doing the same.

They charged up a Spirit Cannon in each of their hands.

"PUSH PAST YOUR LIMITS! DO IT ARLIC!" Bardock yelled, throwing his Spirit cannon only to be met by Arlic's own.

'Spikes...'

"Launch..."

'C'mon buddy! I'm still waiting for that rematch!'

"Yamcha..."

'Brother! Are you recording that stupid tape again?!'

"Raditz..."

"I'M COMING HOME!" Arlic yelled, his aura flaring golden and bright as his cannon pushed hard against his father's.

Bardock smiled as he was consumed by the beam, 'Arlic... you've made this old man so happy... take care of those friends of yours. You carry the future of our line on your shoulders, I'll be with you always, my son. My Arlic.' he said in his mind, fading away and going back into the stands.

'Father... thank you for everything!' Arlic thought happily.

"Very masterfully done, Arlic." The Curator said, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, ma'am! What's next?" Arlic asked.

"Your mind must face the past. You must learn to move past the fear that holds you back, then and only then may you be returned to life." The Grand Curator stated.

"Right." Arlic acknowledged.

The arena faded away as it became nothing more than a dark void.

Arlic looked around, seeing nothing except for one person with their back to him.

"Who's there?! I'm warning you... if you don't answer, I'll have to use force!" The young Saiyan warned.

"You already know, my Darling Monkey." The figure said, turning around and revealing Freeza.

"What? Freeza? What are you doing here?" Arlic questioned, holding his hand out preparing a ki blast.

"You already know, Arlic," Freeza said.

"TATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATTATATATAHHHHH!" Arlic screamed, firing a torrent of ki blasts in anger.

A corona of thrown energy lit up the area, then faded away.

"You can't beat me with force, Arlic..." Freeza teased.

Arlic flinched as a warm, rough tongue caressed his cheek.

He jerked away from Freeza, shivering.

"Why are you here?" Arlic snapped, suddenly sitting on a high-backed chair.

"I just want to ask you some questions." Freeza pouted.

"Go ahead," Arlic growled, miffed that this wasn't really THE Freeza.

"Could you have saved Planet Vegeta?" Freeza asked, his tail whipping back and forth.

"No... not even if I tried..." Arlic sighed.

"Correct." Freeza growled.

"Will, you ever get past these feelings of regret?" Freeza inquired.

"No. Not as long as you're alive, I won't rest, and I'll kill you and avenge the Saiyans!" Arlic vowed.

Freeza chuckled, "Now, will you return to life and exact this revenge if you have the guts and stomach for it?"

"Yes! I will, no matter the cost! I have a family and friends to protect!" Arlic growled.

"Even if you die again?" Freeza asked.

Arlic nodded, the area brightened around them.

"Hold on to that conviction, Arlic..." Freeza advised.

* * *

The area brightened up, revealing Kame House and the surrounding island. Gine was sitting on the sand, the waves lapping at her bare feet.

She looked up into the starlit sky, sighing softly. Arlic landed softly on the sand beside her.

"You look lonely, you want some company?" He asked his mother, plunking down on the sand beside her.

She didn't turn around. She just stared at the ocean.

"Mother?" Arlic asked.

"Why are you here? I thought you wanted your own life." Gine said, glancing at her son, who had a faint halo over his head.

"I... realized that I was wrong. I want my own life, but... I realized that you and Kakarot, Raditz, Launch, and Yamcha were more important than my own strength. I tried to push you all away from me because of what happened between me and Freeza. I don't want that anymore." Arlic admitted quietly. The halo over his head shattered.

Gine smiled, "That Grand Curator woman must've assisted you. Your halo is gone." she said.

"Wait... you know her?" Arlic asked.

"I know of her, yes, but I haven't seen her at all. I always prayed for your safety, and I guess she heard me and made good on it." Gine said.

"Where's Raditz?" Arlic asked.

"He's at Capsule Corporation, it's quite late though, so..." Gine started before Arlic blasted off.

He flew back to the Compound, landing inside the glass dome again, he saw Launch working on her motorbike outside, a glimpse of blond curls was all he saw of her.

He walked up, careful not to make his presence too obvious.

"For the last time Yamcha, I'm NOT gonna be your-" She snapped, rolling out from under it, seeing Arlic.

"Hey." Arlic greeted.

"No... no way... They haven't even gone to Namek yet! How the hell are you alive?" Launch asked.

"I had a little help from someone, she said it was a one-time thing... What was that about Namek?" Arlic asked.

"Oh! Your brother and Bulma are buildin' it. Why?" Launch asked.

"We don't have enough time! Freeza probably overheard the communications about the Dragon Balls! I'm sorry for not being so patient, I mean... we have to go!" Arlic prattled on, not expecting Launch to grab him by the shoulders and kissing him deeply.

"Let's sleep tonight, we'll deal with it in the morning." Launch said, smiling and guiding Arlic inside.

A dead man came back to life, and now... across the stars, an emperor overhears a transmission about the small trinkets called Dragon Balls. The pieces of the Namek Conflict were shifting into place.


	7. Space Odyssey. The Refueling Stop.  A Dark Presence Alights... A Premonition of Danger.

Arlic woke up, the feeling of Launch's arms around him was small comfort. He had a vengeance to finish though. The Saiyans did give him a beating, and so did his father in the Other World. He felt way stronger than he did back during the invasion. He got out his scouter, turning it on and setting it to as high as it could go.

"Let's see how much stronger I've become!" he chuckled, the scouter scanning his power.

It came out to a whopping 29,000 even.

"Amazing... I..." Arlic gasped.

"What are you doing?" Launch asked, making Arlic practically jump out of his skin.

"Eep! Oh! Good morning, Launch!" Arlic greeted.

"Oh, so the all-powerful Son Arlic is scared of little ol' me?" Launch taunted.

"You startled me, wait... did your hair change?" He asked.

This Launch had odd curly green hair, her eyes were a bright blue.

"Sometimes my two sides get along and this is the result. Thanks to you." Launch said, smiling and rolling over onto her stomach, watching as Arlic put on his clothes and armor.

"To me? It's a great honor that I bring both of your sides to equilibrium. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go to Capsule Corp." Arlic said politely, kissing Launch on the forehead.

He was just about to leave when Launch embraced him from behind, "Come back alive, alright? I don't want you to die again." she pleaded.

"Do not fear, I'm going to be fine! I'll be with my brothers!" Arlic assured, smiling.

Raditz looked at his handiwork with pride, "Ah! A ship befitting the greatest Saiyan warriors!" he chuckled as Bulma looked at him wryly.

"You had no idea how to position the wiring! Without me, this thing would've exploded!" she snapped.

"Look Bulma, you're coming with Kakarot and me, so I made the bedroom you'd use extra comfortable, the training space much bigger, and wait..." Raditz trailed off, feeling a familiar power land outside.

"Hello? Raditz? Where are you?" Arlic's voice called.

Raditz walked out of the lab, seeing his twin brother waiting there.

"Arlic?" he asked in disbelief.

He was taller, his face hardened by many battles, the scar was still the same as the armor was different. His mannerisms and posture changed from a hunched over one full of fear to a tall, almost ramrod straight posture. Even his scouter was clean and ready for use. His hair was tied back from his face, his tail was whipping around gently. His armor was black and ice-blue, with dark green trim, a dark blue cloak was around his shoulders.

His serious mien fell into a laid-back smirk, "Hey Raditz! How are you?" he asked, not expecting his older brother to embrace him tightly.

"You're back! Now we're going to be unstoppable!" he cheered.

"What? No! I just want to rub my new power in Freeza's stupid face! I'm stronger than you now! A whopping twenty-nine thousand!" Arlic said with total confidence.

*Meanwhile, on Freeza's mothership...*

"Lord Freeza! Dire news!" Zarbon yelled, his braid whipping from the force of his run.

"What is it, Zarbon?" Freeza inquired, his red eyes narrowing.

"Sir, we've just received word from Planet Freeza 22-7! Vegeta and Nappa haven't yet returned!" Zarbon reported.

"What? Where did they go?" Freeza demanded.

"A little backwater planet called Ee-arth, sir, or Planet Two-Twenty-Fifteen!" Another voice piped up, it was a small yellow alien with two antennae.

"Thank you, Kihono," Freeza said, smiling.

"You're very welcome, your omnipotence!" Kihono said, bowing his head.

"Have you received any scouter transmissions from Arlic or his brother?" Freeza asked.

"No sir, except for this one, dated 10=forty=seven." Zarbon said.

"Ah, let's hear it then," Freeza said, the transmission starts.

_"Launch, this is personal! What if Freeza can hear this?"_

_"Freeza? That bastard who raped you and scarred you for life? I got a few words for him... If I ever see him, I'll blow his balls off with a shotgun, tie him down and use his own tail to choke the fucking life outta him!"_

_"Launch, please! Turn it off!"_

Freeza growled, "Stupid Ee-arth woman! STUPID ARLIC!"

"Sir? Calm down, please." Zarbon advised.

"Dodoria! Slap Zarbon for me!" Freeza ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Dodoria yelled, backhanding Zarbon, who went flying through the wall.

"Where are they headed?" Freeza demanded.

"They're heading to Namek, sir. We hacked into Arlic's scouter to glean this information." Kihono reported as Zarbon forced himself to stand back up, glaring at his fellow general.

"Why would they go to Namek?" Freeza mused, taking a sip of his wine to calm his nerves.

"Clearly for the Dragon Balls, milord," Kihono answered.

"Ah, what other planets have them?" Freeza asked.

"Planets Namek, Ee-arth, and formerly, Vegeta," Kihono said.

"Mmm... well, the last Saiyans shall fall on a backwater planet... how poetic."

*Back with Raditz and Co.*

"So let me get this straight, you got to Hell, trained with father, overcame your limits, and all because you wanted to live again?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it," Arlic said, smirking.

"I spent all this time on the ship were using to go to Namek, I also trained like Kakarot probably did." Raditz surmised.

"What's up with him?" Arlic asked.

"Well... I haven't heard from him ever since the Saiyan invasion, but we need to figure out who is going to come with us." Raditz said.

"Well! I'm going!" Bulma, who was working on the inside of the ship, piped up.

A yellow cloud descended from the sky, with Kakarot and Yamcha on it, with Yamcha hanging on tightly.

They hopped off, the bedheaded Saiyan stood relaxed before his brothers.

"Yamcha and I are comin' too!" Kakarot cheered.

Then, a motorbike crested the driveway, with Launch mounted on it, her green eyes glaring at Arlic.

"Oh hey Launch! Look who it is! It's Arlic!" Kakarot cheered.

"Yeah, I know," she growled, marching up to Arlic.

Yamcha smirked as he wound an arm around Arlic's shoulders, "Awesome! Now we have three Saiyans and..." he faltered off as Launch forced him off Arlic, grabbing the poor Saiyan by the arm and dragging him away.

"We need to talk," she said bluntly.

"Yes? What? Is this about... you know..." Arlic said, pointing to her stomach.

She nodded.

"Look, I don't want you to die. So I'm comin' with to make sure you come back." Launch said.

"No! This isn't just a stupid pleasure trip! The Freeza Force is the most ferocious army in the universe! They don't even use traditional firearms! You'll just... you'll just get hurt!" Arlic reasoned.

"But Bulma is coming." Launch reasoned.

"She needs to pilot the ship!" Arlic snapped, showing some spine.

"She needs someone to guard her, too!" Launch objected, gesturing to the gunboxes she had on her motorbike.

"Fair point, but what if Freeza or any of his minions find out about you two? You'll just be used as leverage!" Arlic objected.

"Then I'll use HIM, I'm smarter than you give me credit for, babe." Launch taunted, winking.

"Still, it's my nature to worry. Someone has to be the worrier. Between Kakarot and Raditz... I seem to be the only one with sense. That extends to you too! I worry about you if you push yourself too hard..." Arlic sighed.

"Don't worry! I'll stay on the ship!" Launch suggested, kissing Arlic on the forehead.

Arlic started to sputter, "O-okay... hee..."

Bulma came out of the lab, with a capsule in her hand.

"Alright guys, I made these battle suits for Namek, I think you... what's with Arlic?" She asked.

"I convinced him to let me come with us, and he already has a suit." Launch giggled sweetly, her curly blond hair has blue streaks in it.

"Now, let's go!" She said as Arlic came out of his stupor and slamming down his scouter.

"Oh right! Here!" Bulma said, dashing up to Arlic and handing him an odd headset.

"Introducing the Capsule Corp Tactical Scouter!" She cheered as Arlic put on the odd headset, a blue visor slid together.

"Whoa... it's perfect..." Arlic gasped.

He started to giggle as he yelled to his brothers, "HEY! HEY GUYS! COME HERE!"

They came over, with Kakarot excitedly hopping over.

"What is it, Arlic?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah! What's up, Bro?" Kakarot asked.

"Let's take a picture with this! So I can have it as my background!" Arlic said, putting on his scouter and all three brothers posed for the shot.

"Alright, say Destination Namek!" Arlic called.

"DESTINATION NAMEK!" They all yelled as the photo was made into the background.

Raditz had his arms around his brothers as Kakarot did bunny ears on him, Arlic's face was one of pure joy. It was certainly a picture for the ages.

(Twin Weekends)

Raditz, Kakarot, and Arlic clashed, pushing against each other at max power, they were making progress towards getting stronger in the onboard gravity chamber. The trio broke apart, charging up blasts.

"Spirit... CANNON!"

"WEEKEND!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The three blasts canceled each other out, as the brothers clashed in a storm of melee hits.

"HRAH!" Arlic yelled, bashing his brothers backward. His power was halfway to the maximum.

The two brothers worked together to stop Arlic, tackling him and laughing.

"Gotcha! Son Kakarot wins again!" Kakarot yelled, smiling as he turned off the gravity.

"No way! I was only halfway to my full power!" Arlic snapped.

"Guys, let's just say good fight and leave it at that. Now, we need to take some showers. I don't think the ladies would like it if we didn't take 'em," Raditz said, shrugging.

"Well, you're the one with a huge crush on Bulma!" Kakarot said, smiling.

"What? Shut up! At least I don't think marriage is a food!" Raditz snapped back. Arlic just left the gravity chamber, going towards he and Launch's shared room, he saw the dark blue haired Launch up and about, looking out of the windows with an excited bounce in her step.

"Hey, baby. You doing alright?" Arlic asked as Launch ran excitedly towards him.

"We're passing by Jupiter! Come see!" She cheered, dragging him over to one of the windows.

Arlic had never seen this 'Jupiter' before, and he saw a huge, gaseous sphere of a planet.

"What's so impressive about it? I can show you way better planets! We don't need to right now, we have our child to think about..." Arlic said, his expression shifting to one of nervousness.

"I know, but I'd like that regardless! You've must've seen so many beautiful planets!" Launch cheered, her smile making Arlic's heart melt.

"Well... I have. The only problem was that I was kept on a very short and tight leash. Sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally. Remember that this isn't a pleasure trip as well, okay babe?" Arlic reminded.

"Yeah! I'll stay on the- the! ACHOOO!" Launch sneezed, giving way to her blonde self.

"Take a damn bath you smelly bastard! Like hell, I'm sharin' a bed with ya if you're not clean!" Launch snapped, kissing Arlic gently on the cheek.

Arlic washed the grime and dirt off from the days of training, he wasn't done yet, but still. Hygiene was important, as it was drilled into him as a member of the Freeza Force.

*Bring bring* his scouter rang, it was Gine.

"Hey, Mother! How is it on Earth?" Arlic asked.

"Well, it's still here, so that's something. How's your flight so far?" Gine asked.

"We're on our way to Namek, Kakarot, Raditz, and I have been training like crazy. Launch and Bulma just hang around... but I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" Gine asked.

"Launch and I... are going to have a kid, I know it's a boy. I just wanna know... what should we name him? I was thinkin' about naming him Daiko." Arlic said.

"Oh my goodness! No way! Congratulations! Daiko sounds like a good name, what was the other option?" Gine wondered.

"Bardock..." Arlic sighed.

"You were going to name him after your father?" Gine asked.

"Yeah, I mean... he'd like it," Arlic reasoned.

"He would, but really, stay safe. All of you stay safe," Gine cautioned.

"Yeah," Arlic said, feeling the ship land. He hung up quite abruptly.

He stood up, "Raditz? Why're we landing?" he asked, walking towards his brother.

"We had to make a pit stop, and I won't take any chances that the Freeza Force made us wanted men. So this is more of a... backwater refueling station, Kakarot, watch the ship for us. Bulma, Launch, you two stay close, got it?" Raditz said as the two women nodded. The refueling station wasn't so bad looking, in fact, it was close to an intergalactic mall, which was like an Earth mall, the girls were excited about the prospect of shopping for clothes and other things, seeing as this pit stop would put a little extra time to their journey.

"I got my guns, so... I'll be just fine," Launch said, putting her arm around Arlic's shoulders.

The quartet, sans Kakarot, exited the ship as Kakarot refueled it.

"Guys, remember, Raditz is the more experienced spacer than I am," Arlic reminded.

"Of course! I was a soldier and you were a concubine. You were practically glued to Freeza. How does it feel to be free?" Raditz asked.

"It feels... amazing. I remember the first time I ever ate real food... and it tasted so good, it tasted better when I was free. I remember making my first friends, and well, look at me now! I'm happy with what I have!" Arlic said, smiling.

"Now we're on a suicide mission to beat the galactic tyrant that nuked our home, and my girlfriend is gonna have a kid soon, so the stakes couldn't be higher. What if we fail? Our friends and family on Earth won't stand a chance. It's all or nothing, and if Freeza ends up killing us, then so be it. This is OUR chance, Raditz, our chance to avenge everyone. Father and Uncle Tora, and all of our fellow soldiers! I wear this hairband not just as a reminder, but a promise, a promise to avenge the Saiyans!" Arlic vowed as the girls came out of the mall with some bags in their hands.

"Hey, Arlic! Raditz! Help us with these!" Bulma called.

"Sure! C'mon, Raditz!" Arlic called, smiling and dashing to help.

So did Raditz, thinking about what his brother had said.

'He's fought so hard to keep everyone safe, even if he barely knew them... I feel like that would be his downfall.'

(Twin Weekends)

Planet Namek had gone through hardships unnumbered. But none such as the senseless slaughter of Molluska's children. The Grand Elder of Namek felt all of his son's deaths, he felt their pain, their rage, and sorrow.

Molluska strained and struggled in his chair, gasping for air and sweating.

"Father! Are you alright?" a rough, but calming voice yelled, as a bright green skinned slug man ran in, his vest billowing behind him.

"I'm fine... my son my... Nail... It's another child, a son that will go on to hold the hope for not just Namek's future... promise me that you'll look after him," Molluska groaned as an egg rolled out of his mouth, and it hatched as a warbling cry pealed out.

"His skin is blue-green! Does this mean..." Nail gasped.

"Yes. He is our avenger... if Namek is to be destroyed... Now hold still, Nail." Molluska put his hand on his oldest son's forehead.

Power flowed into Nail as the baby Namekian in his arms looked into the distance.

"Huh? He's blind." Nail said.

"Yes, one does not need eyes to see. Mandolin will be quite the warrior, I'm counting on you to keep him safe." Molluska said.

"It shall be done, Grand Elder," Nail said as the Elder let out a heavy cough, doubling over in pain.

"More... of your brothers are... being slaughtered, Nail... you must protect this world. Doubt not the heroes from beyond our world, help them with their noble goal," Molluska ordered.

"But... what about you?" Nail asked.

"No, just... help evacuate the villages and their Dragon Balls, I have time yet in this world," Molluska said, smiling through the pain as Nail held his youngest brother, who was just crying.

"Mandolin feels the pain, too. He wants it to stop... stop it for him. For me. For all of Namek, my son," Molluska said, laughing a bit.

"It shall be done, my father. My elder," Nail said in Namekian, cradling his little brother as he cried gently.

He flew to the spot Molluska designated where the Underground was.

The Underground was a refuge if Namek ever were to be invaded, and Nail oversaw the building of such a place.

It would be an invaluable resource in the chaos to come.

* * *

Zarbon was patrolling the area, ever since Kihono's involvement in the force, the ambitious young general was demoted from Freeza's right hand to a regular soldier.

'If it weren't for Freeza, the glorious Gorgon empire would be prospering, Saiyans, Gorgons, and Hesperidians too would be the three main empires. I would be a QUEEN!' Zarbon thought, grimacing.

'Now, I'm basically a glorified piece of shit! Now I see why Arlic became the person he did!' Zarbon thought the former Gorgon noble was carrying two Dragon Balls that she'd just absconded with.

She had a promise to keep to Arlic, who he had known since they were both young and ambitious. She was constantly confused for a male, but she kept her head held high and just owned it. She became feared among the soldiers. When she had started out, she was in the same position as Arlic.

A concubine. Part of Freeza's royal harem.

'That dammed pathetic little lemon of a man!' Zarbon thought, thinking of Kihono.

She waited at the future landing site of our heroes, basically staying with a quaint little village of their hosts. She'd convinced the locals to give her the Dragon Ball that they had owned.

Zarbon flipped her long green braid behind her, 'Freeza had a harem, he still does. I remember all of those nights being a bed-warmer...' she thought, her beautiful golden eyes looking into the green sky, seeing another Namekian land not too far from her.

She was sitting on one of the Dragon Balls, watching him as he put a little blue-green one down on the ground as he looked dead at her.

"Where did you get those?! Are you the bastard who harmed my brothers?!" The Namekian snapped.

The little Namekian gasped as he toddled over, "No! She isn't! Everyone in this village is alive!"

His blank eyes stared up past her, his hands in the air.

"Do you... need me to pick you up?" she asked as the older one swept him away from her.

"Nail! She's not bad!" the little one objected.

"Mandolin! For all you know, she might hurt you... let's get everyone to the Underground," Nail said, going into the village as Mandolin pouted.

Zarbon picked up the Dragon Balls, interested in the pair of Namekians. She followed them, she had long broken her scouter and had stolen the Dragon Balls.

She hoped that Arlic and his friends would arrive soon, otherwise she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

Mandolin kept on staring vaguely at her, smiling gently as he started to float towards her, the little Namekian flew to sit on her shoulders.

"What's this soft stuff on your head?" Mandolin whispered as Zarbon saw a perfect copy of Mandolin in Nail's arms.

"Well... it's hair," Zarbon answered as Mandolin let out a small squeal.

"Why is your chest different from Nail's?" he asked, his innocence making Zarbon smile a little bit.

"I'm a girl... a female. You're technically genderless. Normally babies have mommies and daddies," Zarbon explained.

"Can you be my mommy?" Mandolin asked, making Zarbon's heart melt.

"Well... you don't even know my name..." Zarbon sighed gently.

"Your name is Zarbon, right? Daughter of Queen Medusa of Planet Gorgon. The former general of the Freeza Force?" Mandolin surmised.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I can see your past as long as I concentrate... it's sad..." Mandolin whimpered, burying his face into Zarbon's hair.

"Mandolin, she's the enemy! Don't sob for her!" Nail yelled, whirling around and storming up to Zarbon.

"No! She's not bad! She just got hurt! Her Mommy didn't like her and sent her out of her home to be hurt by the man behind the slaughter of our people! She's just like us! She's lost her best friends, her home, her life before all of this..." Mandolin sighed.

Nail glared at her.

"If you hurt him, or any of my brothers, you'll die." Nail threatened.

"I've heard better," Zarbon said, winking.

"Does that mean she can be my Mommy?" Mandolin asked as Nail cocked his head in confusion.


	8. Pushing Limits! The Arrival of Our Heroes!  The Assimilation Of Namek. Freeza's Horrifying Power?!  Arlic's Daring Plan!

Arlic and Raditz stood across from each other, "So, you and Launch are going to have a kid? Are you sure Zarbon will accept that?" he asked.

"Well... she'll have to accept that, I'm kind of dreading it. Especially since... well..." Arlic sighed.

"Oh. THAT." Raditz said, shivering.

They will never talk about THAT in any capacity.

Arlic booted up his scouter, "Alright, since this is our last day in this ship, we should measure our power levels, just to be on the safe side." he said as Kakarot ran over from meditating.

"Alright! Me first! HAHHH!" Goku yelled, his aura exploding out from his body as the scouter scanned him.

"Thirty-One thousand." Arlic whistled.

"My turn, then! HURAHHH!" Arlic yelled, his own aura bursting forth.

"Thirty-Nine thousand... not too bad," Arlic said, puffing out his chest.

"Now then, watch your older brother's power closely! HAH!" Raditz yelled, his aura flaring and then bursting out in a shockwave.

"Forty-Five thousand!" Kakarot and Arlic gasped.

"Haha! Look out, Freeza, the one to end your story will be me, Raditz!" Raditz said, smirking with confidence.

Launch and Bulma brought the ship into the atmosphere, as Arlic scanned the planet.

"What? No! Freeza beat us here! He's already collected so many of this planet's people... and is using them as slaves..." Arlic sighed, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"He's assimilating them, forcing them to build a base," Raditz sighed.

When they landed, Arlic ran out, with his brothers following close behind.

There was a woman with dark green hair and mint-green skin, her beautiful golden eyes watched as the trio came out of the ship, with Launch following.

Nail and Mandolin were standing near her, with Mandolin clinging to Zarbon.

"Wow! Two Piccolos?!" Kakarot cried, running towards Mandolin and Nail.

"HYAH!" Nail yelled, punching Kakarot aside.

"Don't you dare rush at him like that!" Nail snapped as Arlic and Raditz faced off with him.

"Who are you, people? What are you doing here?" Nail asked as Mandolin buried his face into Zarbon's cape.

"We're from Earth, greetings," Raditz said, spreading his hands into the universal gesture of peace.

"Hm? Mommy? Isn't that..." Mandolin piped up, tugging on Zarbon's cloak. He was pointing to Arlic.

"Mm? Oh! Arlic, Darling!" Zarbon yelled, running forwards and hugging the young Saiyan to her generous chest.

"MMMPH! Zarbon! Good to see you too! Now let me go!" Arlic struggled, then separated from the Gorgon.

He smiled weakly as he felt Launch's vague power flaring.

"Ah, who is this?" Zarbon asked, looming over Launch and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm his girlfriend! Don't you fucking think I didn't see that hug!" Launch yelled, bringing her famous machine gun to bear.

"Now now you two! There's no need to fight!" Arlic said, trying to talk the two women down.

"Yeah, Mommy! Don't fight!" Mandolin yelled.

The little Namekian and the Saiyan got between the two, holding them back.

"Actually, I'd like to see this... I'd rather have Zarbon be my brother's mate because Launch hasn't proven herself in battle!" Raditz scoffed.

"RRH! I'M PREGNANT, YOU DOLT!" Launch yelled, her hair billowing.

"Oh? I didn't think you were that kind of guy, Arlic~" Zarbon taunted.

"I-I... I... uh," Arlic stammered.

Launch and Zarbon marched up to one another, "How was he?" Zarbon whispered.

"Well... he was terribly innocent... and scared," Launch sighed.

Zarbon let out a huge laugh, "Of course! He's always so gentle... but he can be very strong-willed and smart. I kind of took the role of his big sister, it's very nice to meet all of you."

Nail walked up to Mandolin, "Let's get some water," he said, taking Mandolin's hand.

"Nail! I'm not thirsty!" Mandolin objected.

"Is that your mate and child, Zarbon?" Raditz asked.

"No, Nail is too hardass for me... but Mandolin is absolutely precious! He calls me Mommy!" Zarbon cooed as her surrogate son and odd partner drank some water.

Mandolin wandered over to Kakarot.

"What are you? Are you a human?" Mandolin asked, his cloudy eyes staring past the Saiyan, but his hand pointing at him.

"No, I'm a Saiyan! You're a Namekian, right?" Kakarot asked, kneeling down to Mandolin and smiling.

"Mmm-hmm!" Mandolin said, nodding and smiling.

Kakarot lifted the little Namekian into the air, "SWOOO! SHWHEEOH!" he vocalized, fast walking around as Mandolin squealed in delight.

"Higher! Higher! Hehehe!" Mandolin giggled as Nail stopped Kakarot.

"Give him to me." Nail ordered bluntly.

"Ya gotta catch us first!" Kakarot cheered.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Mandolin squealed.

Nail smirked, "Sure." he agreed, chasing after the pair.

They played like that for a little bit, until Zarbon noticed some scouts from the Freeza Force.

"Hide your powers, everyone!" Zarbon hissed as everyone except for Bulma, Launch, and Mandolin did so.

"Mommy? Are those bad guys?" Mandolin whimpered as Zarbon held the child tightly.

"Yes, your Mommy and Uncle Arlic have run from these guys for a while... It's going to be all right." She assured.

The scouts were getting too close to the ship, way too close.

Then, Launch jumped out from her hiding spot, her gun firing a storm of bullets, turning the scouts to hamburger meat.

"I like her," Zarbon said.

"That's my Launch!" Arlic said, picking up the arm cannon on one of them, handing it to Launch.

"This will be more useful, be glad those were just grunts," Raditz growled.

"Arlic, Kakarot, and I will try and locate villages where the Freeza Force hasn't hit yet. Nail, Zarbon, you two make sure those Namekians get to wherever this... Underground is. Mandolin, Launch, and Bulma will stay with the ship, if there are any problems, let us know on the scouters." Raditz said, equipping the tactical scouter Bulma handed him.

Nail, Kakarot, and Mandolin were the only ones without scouters. Mandolin had a determined mien as he put one on.

"I'm gonna fight too!" he yelled.

"No! No, you will not!" Zarbon and Nail yelled in unison.

"Listen here, I made a promise to Father, and I will not let him down!" Nail snarled, hugging his brother.

"I'll be back, listen to Miss Launch and Miss Bulma, and don't leave the ship, okay?" Zarbon said.

"Okay Mommy, Big brother! You both better come back!" Mandolin yelled as the group split up.

(TWIN WEEKENDS)

Freeza was tired of playing diplomat, he was tired of trying to get through to these idiotic slugs.

"How many people do I have to shoot to get you to see things my way? All I want is to bring civility to you overgrown slugs and all I get is a slap in the face?" He asked the gathered Namekians as Captain Ginyu and Dodoria stood to his right and left.

The Son Brothers had stumbled upon this scene of death as they tried to save the villages.

"Remember, don't engage. If we're lucky... we can just sneak them out under his nose..." Raditz said.

"Idiot, you're an idiot! C'mon man, you gotta see it my way, if we try that... there's a slim chance we get out of that alive," Arlic reasoned.

"Ginyu, Dodoria, get the children. It's clear that this troglodyte must be given an example," Freeza ordered as Ginyu and Dodoria saluted, bringing them forward, Ginyu had known these children, as he had formed a bond with them.

"No... he couldn't..." Kakarot growled.

"Captain Ginyu!" one of the children, Cargo, cried, running to the captain.

"Hey Cargo, c' mere a sec!" Ginyu greeted, as the child took his hand as he led the poor child to his death.

"No... no... he can't be..." Kakarot growled, his anger flaring.

"This is Lord Freeza, Cargo, the man I told ya about," Ginyu introduced.

"H-hello, L-lord Freeza," Cargo greeted, shakily bowing.

"Ah, what an adorable, well-mannered child... it would be a shame... if someone like me... WERE TO KILL HIM!" Freeza yelled, shooting the child in the head.

"HRAHHH!" Kakarot screamed, charging at Freeza.

"Oh? Who are you?" Freeza asked.

"I won't let you kill anyone else! First, you killed the Saiyans. Second, the Namekians. Who's next? Well, I can't just stand by an' let that happen! I'm Son Kakarot of House Bardock! A Saiyan raised on Earth!" Kakarot yelled, his aura flaring as Dodoria stood in his way.

"HAH HAH! What can you do? You're just a little monkey!" Dodoria yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Kakarot asked.

"Stand down, Dodoria, let me handle this..." Freeza said.

"But... my lord! Don't trouble yourself!" Dodoria objected.

"Let's just say I'm in the mood for a... demonstration," Freeza growled, getting out of his chair to meet Kakarot face-to-face.

The Icejin smiled.

Kakarot launched himself at the tyrant, hitting him, but that seemed to barely faze the man.

'What? I'm at full power... how?' he thought, as the tyrant just stared at him with those ruby orbs.

"Ah, now I know where I've seen that anguish before..." Freeza said.

"On your father and your brother's faces as I saw the hope drain away," Freeza sighed, smiling at the memories as he beat the younger Saiyan down with no mercy.

"GAHHH! AH! HWAHHH!" Kakarot screamed as the pain shot through his body.

"NO! STOP IT!" Arlic yelled, getting in Freeza's way.

"Oh? Arlic, you're here?" Freeza asked.

"That doesn't matter! Please, just spare him! I'll bear any punishment, just please don't kill my brother!" Arlic begged.

Freeza's smile grew as Ginyu's faded, he actually felt sorry for Arlic.

"Come then, we must go drop off the Dragon Balls," Freeza said, motioning for Arlic to follow.

He had no choice but to comply.

"No... Arlic... don't! Damn... you... Freeza!" Kakarot snapped as he passed out.

Raditz watched his brother go, picking up his other brother.

Launch dropped her scouter, she was in her blue side and she heard it all. Arlic was in the hands of Freeza yet again.

'Arlic...' she sighed.

'THAT BASTARD! RRRGH! THAT STUPID BASTARD!' her bad side yelled, stomping around her side angrily.

Her two sides mourned for him, that gentle, somewhat snide, but never harmful man. The Arlic that had held her and made her two sides combine as one. Faded away from her.

Now she was sobbing into her pillow, that was all she could do, she was carrying a child, and normal weaponry was useless against those guys, except the grunts. She felt useless, she wanted to kill Freeza, wanted to blast him to bits!

Launch felt a small kick to the wall of her stomach. It was their child, telling her to dry those tears and get back up. She's Launch Motherfucking Salvoe, she's been through way worse!

In the skies above, Zarbon and Nail came to a halt, hurriedly hiding in a cave nearby.

They saw Freeza and his retinue fly by, with Arlic in tow.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Nail growled.

"No, he did it of his own volition, he must have a plan of some sort," Zarbon said.

"How can you tell? That stupid machine?" Nail asked.

"Yes," Zarbon scoffed.

Arlic's plan was going off without a hitch, he knew Freeza would take him back. He had someone else on the inside... someone unexpected.

They landed as Freeza took the Dragon Balls and placed them into his throne room.

"Come, Arlic, time to catch up..." Freeza crooned as Arlic hid a smirk.

The pair went into the throne room, as Arlic tensed.

"How is your life away from me? I see you've gotten stronger..." Freeza said amicably.

"I... I've moved on from you," Arlic said.

"No, you haven't. I saw that fear in your eyes... that biting, scraping fear that I saw whenever we shared a bed..." Freeza sighed.

Arlic's tense posture belied the pressure in the room.

"Can I go outside? I just... need some fresh ai- SOLAR FLARE!" Arlic yelled, dashing towards the Dragon Balls and grabbing them, breaking the window and flying out, throwing the Dragon Balls out and blasting through the air.

"HAH! SUCK IT, FREEZA!" Arlic yelled, landing back at the ship.

"Hey, guys! I got the rest of the Dragon Balls and spread them out!" Arlic said as Zarbon's sigh came through the scouter's mic.

"Now it'll make things way harder than they need to be!" Zarbon snapped.

"Still, how did you get away?" Raditz asked.

"I blinded Freeza with a quick Solar Flare, then busted his front viewport and tossed the Dragon Balls through, just focus on the survivors and dealing with the Freeza Force," Arlic said.

"HRAGGGH! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Dodoria yelled, in hot pursuit of Arlic.

"Okay! I'm bringing the party to you guys, Bulma, catch the Dragon Balls!" Arlic called as the Dragon Balls streaked towards the ship, he stopped, waiting for Dodoria.

"You'll pay for blinding Lord Freeza! You'll pay for betraying all of our love!" The pink spike ball yelled.

"Really? You had all that time to come up with a stupid comeback and all you had was that?" Arlic taunted, crossing his arms.

"I'll give you five minutes to take me down, make me cry and beg for my life... I ended up liking the pain, all the suffering, all of those times I was close to death in that hell. I ended up loving it," Arlic reminisced.

"So give me that same feeling, make me stronger, make me happy. Maybe I'll make your death quick if you do..." Arlic growled.

Dodoria charged, smashing his body into Arlic's, as they bashed each other around, Dodoria and Arlic were evenly matched.

"TAH! DAH!" Arlic yelled, slamming Dodoria to the ground.

"ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY LIFE! MY HOMEWORLD!" Arlic roared, letting his full power free, his hair flashing gold.

"KILLING... WEEKEND!" Arlic yelled, a bright red-orange circle appeared around him, splitting into two spheres of the same color.

"YEEEK! D-don't kill me! How about we work together?!" The pink spike ball screamed.

"Wait, Arlic! It's my turn!" Zarbon yelled, she was nearby and seeing the melee go down.

"Hm? Zarbon! Thank goodness!" Dodoria gasped.

"I'll never forget what you did to me... you're mine to kill. Arlic, go kill Ginyu and those dorks. Nail may need some help..." Zarbon sighed, landing right in front of the cowering spike-ball of a man.

'What's was with that flash of gold from Arlic's hair and aura?' Zarbon thought, smiling as Dodoria reluctantly took his stance.

* * *

Nail led his brothers to a huge rock wall, a sword in his hands.

"Brother Nail? Are you sure you can wield the Masamune?" Elder Tsuno asked.

"Yes, I can, now silence, I need to concentrate." Nail growled.

"C'mawwn! Where's those overgrown slugs?!" A booming voice yelled. Not too far from the Namekians, there was a tall yellow man with a tuft of red hair and an odd uniform marching towards them.

"You're not looking in the right place, Reacoome!" A small, rotund alien whined, he had four eyes, the pair on the side of his head were fixed on Nail and the rescued Namekians.

"There they are!" The alien squeaked.

Nail drew the Masamune, smiling as he pointed it at the two odd beings.

"Now then, I won't have to say this... but leave," Nail growled.

"HAW HAW! Really? You're just one man!" Reacoome guffawed.

"I wield the sacred blade of Namek, the blade that separated Earth's Guardian! I am Nail, son of Molluska, and you have tortured the people of Namek for long enough!" Nail yelled.

(Meanwhile, on Team Earth's ship...)

Mandolin had been silent for most of his time with the women from Earth, but now he had grown from a small child to a more adult Namekian.

"Soon, it'll be time for me to stand for Namek, I fear Brother Nail will meet his end," Mandolin said to the two women.

"Look, whatever you do, kid, don't do anything stupid that might getcha killed..." Launch sighed as the young Namekian crumpled to the floor, gasping.

"Whoa! What's wrong?!" Bulma gasped.

"Inno... Dase'x Smola..." Mandolin groaned in pain as markings appeared on his previously unmarked skin.

They were red, and smoldering.

"The warrior spirit of Namek, the Old Magus... it's here in me..." Mandolin huffed, standing and holding his hand out as a staff appeared, it was made of ebony, and had metal on either side of it.

"Mother, I will find you and have you assist in the battle against the great evil I feel... will I be enough?" Mandolin mumbled as an odd tone rang from a small device in Miss Bulma's pocket.

"Hm?" she grunted, pulling it out and seeing that the number was from Yamcha.

"I gotta take this, I'll be back," Bulma said.

In the medical area of the ship, Raditz was treating a badly beaten Kakarot, and it seemed that the young Saiyan was barely able to sit up.

"Raditz... is Arlic safe?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah, he got us some of the Dragon Balls, and last I heard, he was fighting Dodoria... he's probably going to fight the Ginyu Force..." Raditz sighed as Kakarot forced himself to sit up.

"What's that? A Super Sentai group?" he asked.

"Yes, of sorts... they're five of the best warriors in the universe... and from what I heard, they were after any Namekians that slipped through the cracks. So far, the Four Star, Three Star, and Five Star villages have been rescued from what Zarbon's report states, I don't really trust her..." Raditz sighed, making sure his younger brother was comfortable.

"We just have to hold out hope that Arlic pulls a miracle out of thin air..." Kakarot groaned.

"Yeah, we must...but I think the healing tank is empty now, let me help you get over there..." Raditz picked up Kakarot and guided him over to the healing tank he had installed prior to their mission.

"Raditz?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes, Kakarot?" Raditz huffed.

"You're nice... thanks for takin' care of me..." Kakarot said, a smile on his face.

"Psh, stow that stupid sentiment," Raditz scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Twin Weekends! Will Zarbon get her vengeance on Dodoria? Will Nail and the Namekians survive the onslaught of Reacoome and Guldo? What was with Arlic's golden glow? Find out next time on Twin Weekends!


End file.
